


Adviser To The Prince

by WulfingAround



Series: JetKo [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassination Attempt(s), Ba Sing Se, Bad Flirting, Badass Toph Beifong, Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Bottom Energy Zuko (Avatar), Boys Kissing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Exasperated Zuko, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Impied Rape Threat in ch1, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Jet (Avatar) Is a Massive Flirt, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Jet (Avatar) is a Tease, Kissing, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), M/M, Making Out, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Zuko (Avatar), Precious Aang (Avatar), Prince Zuko - Freeform, Protective Iroh (Avatar), Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Sokka (Avatar) Has ADHD, Strangers to Lovers, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Toph Being Awesome, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko Likes to Read, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), aggressive flirting, azula is a terrible sister, rape threat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WulfingAround/pseuds/WulfingAround
Summary: “Oh yeah?” the assassin smirked, the expression completely void of anything positive. There was so much darkness there, merciless and cruel.“I’m just not as psychotic or reckless,” as either Azula or this intruder. Zuko took a few steps back, wanting the distance between them, but the other man had other plans, keeping the space between them at a minimum.“Sounds like weakness to me,” the assassin continued.
Relationships: Jet & Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: JetKo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790908
Comments: 204
Kudos: 353





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an AU set before Zuko and Iroh planned for Ba Sing Se. [While Zuko was travelling alone.] He never met Jet and vice versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Heads up, there's a "sort of" rape-threat that Jet doesn't follow through with. He was joking, a bit of dark-humour on his part, but that's it.]  
> \----------  
> Jet's wearing something similar to [This Image](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d0/18/86/d01886228c23520108a31100e8d050f5.jpg) but minus the skirt under the outer layer.  
> Zuko, he's wearing the attire he wore in the third Book/Season. His hair is just short like it'd been during second Book/Season.

His day had started out akin to every other day, the norm never differing. He’d been awoken by his chamberman, an extravagant breakfast handled with extra care following directly after he’d taken his time in proceeding with his morning toiletries. After eating, he’d gone to the pond to feed the turtleducks, ignoring his tormenting sister and her smugness of being superior. Following that, he’d trained, and trained, and trained… And Trained.

Every day after having returned with the Avatar, Zuko had spent his days in the same likeness to the day before, devoid of the usual feeling and effort, the slight feeling of achievement that had come with getting closer to the boy to capture him, getting stronger and more independent after having lost his way with his uncle and after having cut their ties and trying to live without the privileges of being the banished Prince and General.

It’d been sheer luck that the Avatar had fallen into his hands and he regretted ever considering his position at that moment. He hadn’t needed to send word that he had the Airbender, that a ship would be required and the Firelord's word that he wouldn’t be harmed. _Not that he trusted anyone within the court at this point._ Though that then begged the question as to why he was even there still or why he bothered in the first place.

He sighed heavily, a puff of fire and smoke spitting between the gap in his lips as he eased himself out of his finishing stance, heat burning beneath his skin and sweat glistening gently on the skin above every overused muscle. He didn't flinch at the slightly cold breeze that brushed his bare upper-half, only rolling his shoulders to cool the hot tension.

“Ready a bath,” the reclaimed Prince requested with far less heat than he used to force upon his servants, to which surprised many of them that had clearly been fearful upon hearing of their fate to return to being his slaves.

To his request, the man bowed and swiftly left him in his place, the young man glancing across his own private training grounds. A gift, his father had claimed along with his returned title. _A gift that had almost been given to Azula he’d bet. What with how bristled she’d been upon the grounds being given to him._

He’d let another heated breath pass his lips before heading towards his discarded shirt, reaching out and nabbing it on his way back towards his quarters. Zuko avoided many of the men and women working within the building, not bothering to make eye contact as he knew exactly what they thought of him. He hadn’t needed to ask or wonder, well aware of the curses and spite from both sides of a coin. One half cursing him for returning from banishment, another overprivileged mouth to feed with a silver spoon, and the other for their future freedom having been taken from them and trod on like a dying flame under boot.

It wasn't just them though. The Prince was cursing himself. His life had been returned to him, but it was so… so...

He wasn't happy. There was no relief or happiness. He felt nothing he had expected to feel upon having his title and heritage returned to him. He felt more like an outsider than he had when being an actual outsider. He was so far out of the loop and his father and sister kept him at a farther distance than they claimed, only calling on him when they wanted a target for snide remarks and self-boasting.

He missed his uncle… He missed the terrible humour, the terrible odour, the silly music and wise words that he rarely ever let seep through his stubborn and ignorant thickheadedness… And the travelling… He missed the travelling that had come after he and his uncle had removed their ties and cut their topknots. Though as stubborn and reluctant he had been, it was some of the best moments he’d had, the most enlightening. He’d just needed to accept it.

And yet… he hadn’t welcomed it, not a fraction.

He’d messed up again, not only ruining his own life this time, but the Avatar’s as well.

An hour later, Zuko left his steaming bath with a towel being wrapped neatly around his waist upon feeling the breeze from an open window. He’d stopped short of passing one of his large bathroom windows, eyes landing on his pale skin and strong body. It wasn't his figure he stared at though. His gaze had landed on the short hair, brushed forward without it actually having been brushed. He hadn’t bothered scalping himself or letting it grow out further, simply choosing to leave it at its length. _To his father and sisters’ dismay._

It wasn't as if he’d claim the crown after all the events that had occurred. He’d been promised to be the Advisor to the Princess, but as if she’d listen to anything he had to say. _Another thing that made him feel as though he shouldn't have returned._

He frowned deeply at his reflection, angry with the face he saw. He turned away before another second was spent and headed out of the bathroom, ignoring his chamber servants’ stares as he exasperatedly made his way towards the bed.

“Leave,” he requested drily, the few people in the room bowing lowly before swiftly doing just that and leaving him to his thoughts. _Which wasn't the best idea as now he only had his thoughts for company._

With a large lack of motivation, Zuko changed into his bedwear minus the shirt. He adorned mid-shin length pants, the hems of both the base of them and the waist clinging to his form, the waist being an already tied sash.

He lowered himself to the sheets, slipping under them with only a little light of the setting sun streaming through his open window and warming the room in its orange glow. It was still early, but sleep came to him easily with how much training he’d done throughout the day and how much mental effort he’d needed to deal with his sorry excuse for living in his previous home.

\----------

At first, he’d assumed that a simple nightmare had woken him, one that he couldn’t remember. And then, he assumed it’d been a breeze from his open window that must have shifted something. The latter assumption hadn’t been entirely wrong. It’d been due to his open window and something being shifted, but not from the wind.

With closed eyes and a highly alert mind, Zuko let himself feel, his senses taking over with strained hearing and trained stillness. He remained in his bed, half covered by the sheets with his scarred side hidden within his overly fluffy pillow. He calmed his breathing fast, eased his heart rate and listened to the movements, barely audible.

Whoever had entered his room, they were adept in stealth. Had Zuko not been highly trained in it himself, he’d still be asleep while having not sensed the intruder at all. _And he’d probably be dead as he’d been the target of assassination attempts many a time before._

The closer the person got, the more he could tell. Zuko could hear the weight behind the light steps, the shift in stride and from there, he could hazard a guess of their height and even gender, the Prince going with male and maybe a fraction taller and broader than himself if not the same size overall.

The light of the moon hitting his face was blackened, the darkness behind his working lid growing darker, telling him that the intruder was directly at his bedside. Subtly, Zuko shifted with a soft breath, turning onto his back with a hand groggily moving up to his pillow as if he were really in motion while unconscious.

He’d just managed to slip his fingers beneath the cushion when he felt the sharp coldness of a blade hooking his wrist, Zuko stopping there with no change to his feigned sleeping state. He listened instead, hearing the deep, trained breath and minor clink of weak and light metal. He wore armour then, as penetrable as it must have been to sound so thin. The blades though. They were old shaped to hook his arm-.

Again, the Prince stopped, thoughts pausing at the feel of warmth near his left eye, nearing the scar before a finger lightly brushed his brow, temple and then cheek as if feeling the scar itself for the texture. And automatically, he tilted his head away from the touch and skillfully refrained from frowning as he normally would.

“Even you Ashmakers aren’t safe from your own flames, huh?” the voice asked rhetorically in a hushed voice, sarcastic and smug but quiet enough that someone wouldn’t wake to the voice, “Typical that you monsters wouldn’t stop at burning the other nations, you’d burn your own too,” the man whispered, more sarcasm, but with far more pain lacing those words. A revenge assassination then. Avenging a loved one by killing one of the figureheads. _The joke was on him, Zuko meant nothing to his father nor would his death impact anyone._

“A punishment for speaking out against a General during a war meeting,” Zuko spoke softly, _feeling_ the slight hesitation through the shift of the blade still hooking his wrist. He opened his eyes, blinking towards the ceiling before letting his gaze drift to his assassin, his very Earthly dressed assassin. A boy no older than himself, a mop of brunette hair, tanned and dressed in old Earth attire with armoire scattered across his form. Two swords extended from his hands, hooked at the end with one holding his arm in place, locked in its curve from the awkward position.

“He wanted a town to burn, you wanted a city to burn? Not enough people to kill?” the intruder assumed lividly, a dark scoff leaving him before he tilted the blade a few inches to force the Firebenders’ wrist into a slightly more uncomfortable position, not that he reacted.

“I didn't want anyone to die,” he admitted tiredly, reminding himself of the burning he’d gotten for his efforts, “I was a kid,” which didn't stop his father from scolding him and marring his skin. His own sons’ skin.

“A Fire nation kid,” the other man countered prickly, his glare evident in the darkness from the simple feel of heat radiating from his shadowed face. And Zuko, he casually sighed shortly through his nose, easily but slowly twisting his wrist out of the hooked end of the sword as if to show that he wouldn’t fight him.

“If you’re gonna kill me, do it,” he huffed, the Prince agitatedly and tiredly turning directly towards the man while still lying there. He couldn’t completely see his eyes, but he could look him in the face when he gave his final breath.

“Given up on life? Feelin’ guilty about all the pain you caused?” the smugness had returned, a somewhat victorious twang to his tone as if he’d bested his opponent. As impressively stealthy and trained as the man may be, he was nothing but a spiteful, gloating child at heart. A sore winner as much as a sore loser, he’d bet-, “Too bad for you, I’m not making your death fast or easy,” Zuko frowned deeply.

“See, I was planning some really nasty things for your sister, but then I found out how much more of a monster she was compared to her _big brother_ ,” the boy smirked, he could see that, something dark lacing the atmosphere around the boy. _He could also see him gesture towards his groin_ and his eyes widened some at that, well aware of what he was talking about when he said _nasty_ and gestured ‘there’. He swiftly steeled himself and returned to his frowning.

“She’d sooner bite it off,” he stated darkly and guardedly as he gradually forced himself to sit up and shift away from the other, his instinct telling him that he really wasn't ready to die to a man like this. He hated his sister, but even _that_ was going too far for his liking.

“But _you_ wouldn’t,” … _He didn't like where this was going._ Zuko glared, his eyes boring into the intruder while he continued shifting farther away on the mattress. He could feel that darkness grow in the stranger, the Prince really not liking the unspoken suggestion.

“What makes you think that,” he asked rhetorically, noticing the grim amusement that seemed to follow that darkness. And by the time Zuko found himself near the other end of the bed, he was out from under the sheets and about ready to call the guards, _not_ ready to die by a sick and twisted mans’ hands. Unlucky for him, the other had followed him ‘around’ the bed and wasn't any farther from him than before.

“From what I hear, you’re a disappointment ‘cause you’re weaker than your sister, emotionally and physically,” there was that smugness again, Zuko feeling the simmering heat beneath his skin growing from the anxiety that built up, “I’d be able to kill you before you could kill me,” his words and the meaning behind it were very clear, the air the words were drenched in sending a shiver up his spine. They were dark, _really_ dark.

“I’m not weaker,” he growled under his breath, seething at the words upon registering them and trying to refrain from letting that aura get to him. The other man was definitely twisted, the Prince not needing to take the effort into figuring out that the Fire nation drove him to it by killing someone he loved or de-homing him.

“Oh yeah?” the assassin smirked, the expression completely void of anything positive. There was so much darkness there, merciless and cruel that if he’d been wearing something from their nation, that he could have passed for one of the twisted tyrants leading the war.

“I’m just not as psychotic or reckless,” _as either Azula or this intruder._ Zuko took a few steps back, wanting the distance between them, but the other man had other plans, keeping the space between them at a minimum. He advanced on him, swords directed his way.

“Sounds like weakness to me,” the assassin continued, still taking a step towards him with every step he took backwards. It wasn't weakness, it was common sense, human decency, asking questions before deciding their fate. He’d been reckless, he still could be, but his sister was far more monstrous than he’d ever be.

“Sabercat got your tongue?” the dark amusement seeped through his words, Zuko finding himself walking back into a wall, his spine straightening out against the surface and leaving the space to shrink further. The tip of the curved blade tinked against the wall beside his neck, the cold sting warming against his skin and being tilted as the intruder narrowed the gap. 

The Prince stared at him, _glared_ at him, _scowled_ even. He wanted to use his flames, he would the moment he saw the telltale signs of an attack, but as of yet, the other man was only playing with him, like a cruel sabercat with a cornered mouselette.

He growled softly, baring his teeth with his hefty scowl the closer the intruder got and as he’d thought he couldn’t get much closer, he did, barely any space between them. He could feel his body heat where his clothes brushed Zuko’s bare skin, the warm breath against his face; he could see the detail in his eyes, each shade but dimmer due to the early morning hours.

Neither wavered, neither moved. The two stood their ground, one slightly taller than the other with the slightly smaller one cornered against the wall, a sword at his throat. He didn't react or let his eyes follow the hand that sheathed one of the hooked blades before it was splayed against the flat surface beside the scarred side of his face, his thumb brushing skin on the way passed.

After a few long and lingering minutes, Zuko swore that he saw something in the other's expression, something akin to consideration or thought. The way that he was looking at him, a glint that turned him and made him feel self-conscious. He almost felt like he was being objectified with that little spark of interest that caused a brow to flick upwards on that tanned face.

“Instead of killing you, I think I might kidnap you… make you my bride,” at those words, his brain malfunctioned for a few short seconds, his expression turning blank and flat as he really tried to process that one sentence, finding it much harder than he thought.

“What the hell is wrong with you…?” the Prince deadpanned, his own brow quirking while he blinked emptily at the stranger. ‘ _Because what the hell kind of sentence was that to say to another man and one you were planning to kill not even ten minutes ago?_ ’ 

And there was that smirk, growing wide across his lips and tugging further on the one side and making it crooked. He eyed him over, Zuko feeling far more like a piece of meat the longer those firm eyes roamed him, the Prince feeling far too underdressed in nothing but his pants. He actually felt his arms automatically shift, crossing loosely over his chest in a defensive motion.

“I had you defenceless and I was ready to kill you, but you didn't give a shit. So I’ll have to ruin your life another way,” the man chuckled softly, under his breath and he honestly looked a little demented and mischievous, in a bad sense, a sense that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

“Already done that myself,” he countered, deflecting and avoiding while trying to hide his own discomfort in the thought of actually having to deal with this man more than he already was at that moment. He was too far out of his comfort zone as is, and if he had to deal with him longer than this, then he’d surely never be able to sleep soundly. _Or as soundly as he cold after everything that had happened._

“Pretty sure I can make it worse,” if, at all possible, that smirk grew more devious. Zuko refrained from saying anything against his words, afraid that declining or denying his sentence would only drive him to do just that and agreeing or accepting might have had the same effect. Only… not saying anything did just that too.

Zuko all but flinched as a loud gong sounded in the yard not far from his chambers, the loud banging thrumming through the bones of the buildings and vibrating the floors beneath them. His eyes darted to his window, but just as he did, the shadowed figure of his assassin suddenly took up his sight. 

Heat washed through his mouth as the strangers' lips were pressed against his, forcing him flush against the wall with his wrists being caught just as he tried to force the other away. A few soft sounds tried to break the liplock, but the other had him at a disadvantage, the warm wetness of a tongue briefly swiping between his lips before the one-sided kiss was broken.

Zuko barely had a chance to regain his sense to realize that he’d almost followed the other's lips, cursing himself while just catching sight of the intruders back as he skipped back out through the window with a lazy, two-fingered salute and smirk, a ‘see you later’ being mouthed and just barely heard before he disappeared.

He stood there fuming, heat burning beneath his skin and growing the longer he repeated the night in his own head. He growled, raking a hand through his short hair as he reluctantly headed towards the window and closed it with more force than necessary. He’d rather sweat in his sleep than let himself be toyed with like that again.

“Prince Zuko?” he heard from the door, heading back towards the bed as the door was opened timidly by one of the women caretakers, a curious and cautious air about her as if she were worried he’d turn on her.

“I’m fine. Leave,” he grumbled, climbing back into his bed and wrapping the blanket tighter around himself as the door did close upon hearing the firm request. He needed sleep, he _wanted_ his sleep. He’d surely vent tonight's events through training again after breakfast.

If only he knew just how much he’d be venting after his father called on him a few days later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet's wearing something similar to [This Image](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d0/18/86/d01886228c23520108a31100e8d050f5.jpg) but minus the skirt under the outer layer.  
> Zuko, he's wearing the attire he wore in the third Book/Season. His hair is just short like it'd been during second Book/Season.

He dare not request that his father repeat himself in favour of avoiding making a mockery of himself for his sister's pleasure. Their smirks said it all and his unconcealed demeanour gave away his disgruntled irritation.

Zuko had wanted to ask why, given that neither of them had cared enough to give him a bodyguard when he was younger or before his banishment. Azula had had one, she’d had a few. But his bodyguard had always been his mother or his trainer having volunteered. But this… His father hadn’t known about the intruder until the gong sounded. Had someone seen his assassin flee his room and then informed the Firelord?

It still made no sense. Assassins had tried and failed to kill him and his family before his banishment. Why bother now?

“What’s the matter, Zuzu? You should be grateful, thanking our father on your hands and knees. He didn't have to consider your safety,” the course and grating voice of his sisters’ entertained facade reached his ears, the Prince tilting his indifferent stare towards her, “I know _I_ wouldn’t. _Of course ‘she’ wouldn’t. But her words held. He didn't have to nor had he expected either of them to._

“Thank you, father,” was all he replied with, his one working eye lifting towards the layers of flames separating himself from the Lord. Even behind the dancing fire, he could feel the disappointment, the negativity directed at him. _From both sides as he could feel it coming from his sister as well._

With no other word spoken, he was dismissed, Zuko leaving at a decidedly quicker pace than necessary just to leave the two to their scheming and bullshittery. He’d let the curtains fall behind him and headed out towards the library, well aware that neither his father nor sister ever appeared there. Growing up, he’d never seen either enter the room and he’d found some safety from his tormenting sibling between the aisles and aisles of books.

Having taken a while to get there and still avoiding the shunning stares, the Prince nudged on the thin doors, slipping in to find candlelit rows of different hues, a vast range of information from different nations, different genres and different lives. _Most used for strategies against the other nations, granted. But a treasure trove of knowledge that could be used for the better as well._

He stalked forward, hiding in the shadows the candles cast. The Prince slipped between each aisle as slow as can be, picking up a book or two before deeming himself hidden within the information and choosing to sit himself on the wooden floorboards, a thick binder in hand with words waiting to be read.

He’d spent hours there without realizing, half a dozen books lay closed at his crossed legs after having finished them in record time. His body told him what time it must have been but he still stayed put, remaining in the dark with only a few candles for light. And once it was too dark, the sun having dimmed the room further, he raised a hand, lighting his fingers at a decent distance from the pages.

Again, he spent a few more hours, falling asleep somewhere between the stories of Ba Sing Se and Omashu, the alliances and the minor wars that had broken out long before the Fire nation chose to start their slaughter.

He slept, body slouched against the bookshelf behind him, the binder resting in his lap with his neck gradually feeling the ache of his position, his spine following suit.

Somewhere into the early morning, he jerked himself awake, a soft gasp leaving his lips.

“Ah, you’re awake, my Prince,” the soft voice of an elder reached his ears, Zuko taking a few sharp breaths as he glanced up and tried to straighten up his posture, feeling the aches and pains of his position while straining to move from it.

“Master Sung,” he greeted tiredly, stifling his yawn and watching as mild amusement reached his wrinkled face, a smile curving beneath his aged and weathered skin, “What time is it?” he couldn’t stop the yawn this time, the Prince raising an arm to cover his mouth, liquid gathering in the very corners of his eyes.

“Not even dawn, my boy,” the amusement grew. The elderly within the Firelord's’ walls were the only ones that ever treated him with this kind of care, the welcoming air and acknowledgement, “Shouldn't you be in bed, young Prince?” it was the few like Master Sung that he enjoyed the company of, Zuko having first assumed that it was due to his Uncle, but really, they just showed they cared for the ones they thought deserved it.

“I’m not tired,” he replied with a little distance, his voice soft and the next yawn contradicting his words. He wiped his eyes and closed the book before setting it aside. He thought that maybe getting an hour or two of sleep would help him before he decided to continue with the stories he’d already heard from the elders.

“Your yawn would argue with you,” the old man chuckled softly and fondly, Zuko lifting his gaze to him once more. He stood from his place, hoping to see the books still there later for when he returned to the stories. Maybe after another batch of training and a bath, he could spend the rest of the day reading with the welcomed company he currently had.

“Tell me, how is Uncle?” the Prince asked quietly, well aware of the potential of ears in the walls and so he’d been perfectly stealthy with the older generations when it came to discussing his uncle and his status. The elders were just as crafty, a soft smile still curved along his lips.

“I haven’t heard from him in quite some time,” at his words, Zuko deflated just slightly, mind already falling towards the thought that maybe he’d been captured or worse, but then a delicate and easily deadly Firebending hand rested atop his shoulder, “But my sources tell me that he’s living within the walls of Ba Sing Se as a tea maker. He owns a tea-shop,”

His deflation eased, a soft smile being well hidden. How predictable it was for his uncle to own a tea shop of all things. How passionate he was about it. He’d bet that the man was renowned as a tea maker within those impenetrable walls… If only he’d been there to see that happen, to congratulate him and see how much of a normal life he’d gone on to live without him.

“I’m glad,” he muttered warmly, his gaze drifting towards the entrance to the library, “Good night, Master Sung,” he respectfully bowed, the motion being returned as he directed himself out of the room and out to the halls, open to the inner gardens where he saw just how late or early it was. _Early, from what the Master had told him._

The Prince let his eyes roam his blue-tinted surroundings, his gaze falling on a batch of flowers blooming under the moon. The moonflower, indigenous to the Earth Kingdom, but brought back and kept alive within the fire nation thanks to the respect and love of his Uncle and the elders.

He gazed warmly at the small bush of cream and white, blue’ed thanks to the moon's shine. The Prince shrugged his sleepiness aside and stepped down from the walkway, the grass brushing beneath his boot soles as he light-footedly made his way towards the flowers. He missed his Uncle, that much was obvious, but he hadn’t realized just how much. He’d been oblivious, stubborn, a terrible nephew. But it showed that he really did care if he took in the information that related to flowers, something he’d never cared for until… now.

_He was more of a father than his biological one. More than any father he’d met on his travels._

The Prince lowered himself to sit beside the flowers, gazing at them as he lowered further to lay on his side, facing them with an arm bent under his skull. He at least had his Uncle with him, if only in his memory and knowledge… _He wished that he hadn’t left him._

Closing his eyes, he frowned softly, holding off the loneliness that threatened to overcome him. He felt nothing for anyone here. The only ones that bothered were the elders, but they weren’t his loved ones. They weren’t his Uncle.

“Expected you to be in your room,” and then there was this fool.

Opening his eyes, Zuko huffed, his frown deeper, heavier. The voice had been pretty close and the soft footfalls had been closer. He tilted his head to look over his shoulder, his frown faltering when he saw the change in clothes. Though not that much different from what he’d been wearing the first night, the Assassin wore a matching set of light armoured Fire Nation gear, something one of their Special Operations unit would wear for… well, special operations.

“You planning to ruin my already ruined life by wearing our uniform?” he quirked his only brow, staring at the man with confusion. If he planned to show up each night to irritate him, his luck would run out thanks to his newly appointed guard. _One that he had meant to have met with during the day after the announcement, but was distracted by his books._

“Apparently, it’s mandatory that your soldier slaves wear stuffy uniforms. I was glad that I had the option for wearing _this_ type of gear,” it took Zuko a lot longer than he’d thought to process that reply, his mind focusing on a few keywords before it actually hit him what had been said.

“Wait, what?” he stared wide-eyed at the other man, brow knitting tightly on his forehead. He had to be mistaken. The assassin was just wearing the gear so as to not be as easily found out as he’d been the night before. This was only a way for him to sneak in and out without being detected as fast.

“Your asshole father did tell you about the new guards, right? Although it’d be funnier if you didn't kno-,” _No way! Absolutely not!_

 _“You’re_ my bodyguard?!” he snapped quietly in a hiss, swiftly sitting up in shock and incredulousness, more than sensible enough to know that where they were, anyone could hear him if he spoke loud enough. He stared angrily at the intruder, hating the smirk that returned to his features, the dark and almost as tormenting expression that his sister had mastered in her youth.

“I am. Nice to meet you, _Princess,”_ Zuko growled softly, scowling at the guard with so much hate. Did his father even know that he’d hired a damn assassin to babysit him?! … His father could have hired him for that reason or he simply didn't care enough to check the one that volunteered to guard _him._ Many probably volunteered as the high rank and positions of bodyguarding the royal family were things to drool over, and the ones that qualified were the accepted ones. The intruder could have falsified his documents and requested that he watch over the Prince, none would be the wiser.

“My young Prince?” the old mans’ voice from before caught his attention, Zuko turning to look towards where he’d first left the walkway to see Master Sung standing there, a curious and confused expression adorning his features, “I thought that you were on your way to bed,” the smile gradually returned, appearing to figure out the scene ahead of him as a guard conversing with the Prince.

“I was, but I got distracted,” Zuko replied a little tautly as he gestured towards the flowers, knowing that the man would understand the reason why. The smile on the elders' lips grew just slightly, warmth radiating as he took in the beauty of the moonflowers.

“Aaah, I see,” he was glad that the man remembered, not that it was hard to forget the outburst his father had after hearing about his uncle bringing flowers home rather than the heads of the, so-called, enemy, “Please escort our young Lord to his room once he’s done,” the request flicked him from his thoughts, the Prince glancing towards the elder just in time to see that he’d been talking to the assassin before respectfully bowing and turning to leave.

“You heard the old guy. C’mon,” the intruder urged, gesturing for him to get up and taking a few steps closer. The attitude he had wasn't just towards Zuko then, it was a generalized tone he took with everyone.

“That _old guy_ is a respected elder,” the Prince reminded curtly, his frown returning harshly before he decided to wave the _new guard_ off and turn away from him. He was against that attitude being directed to the ones like Master Sung, they’d earned their respect.

“Who happens to be Fire nation,” so the tone was only generalized for the Fire nation then. He growled under his breath and gracefully dropped to lie down again with his back facing the assassin. He clearly wasn't there to kill him just yet, only to ruin his already screwed-up life, so he felt as though he didn't have to worry all that much.

“Get up, Princess,” he bristled at the title after hearing it the second time without a care, Zuko’s posture tightening some as he listened to the nearing footsteps stop directly behind him. The air shifted, the Prince focusing to _feel_ where and what the man was doing, and tilting his head to confirm his suspicions, the assassin was, indeed, behind him crouched with his knees only inches from brushing his shoulder and hip.

He watched him carefully, unmoving as he saw the hand reaching out for his scar again, the smirk evident on his face still. The Prince waited to feel that soft brush of skin against his marred flesh, only reacting a second later by roughly grabbing the assassin's wrist, twisting their positions with highly trained skill until he was sat atop him with the intruder on his back. Zuko’s knees and shins held the mans’ upper arms to the ground, his hands splayed against tanned splayed hands, threatening to burn his palms if he moved or tried to struggle.

“Nice move,” even with the threat of scorched hands and intimidation, the smirk still held strong on the other mans’ lips as if he were simply humouring him, _letting_ him do this, “wanna see something cool?” _He was. He was humouring him._

Not a second later, much like his own move, Zuko found himself lying on his back after hitting the ground a tad harshly, the slightly taller boy in the same position he’d just been in. He scowled up at the assassin, teeth bared while feeling the need to struggle as the other _hadn’t_ done. He fought the need along with trying to ignore the hands clasping his own, the same splayed position, but with his fingers closed between his own, intertwined. 

_It only made the situation feel weird, or it made_ **_him_ ** _feel weird._

He shied away at the weirdly intimate feeling, heating the palms of his hands as a warning, to which the other scoffed at and removed their hands just as swiftly as the heat rose.

“Not a fan of holding hands?” he teased, Zuko glowering up at him but staying put for the most part, “Ah, you’re not the touchy-feely type,” he let him find his amusement, the Prince sighing heavily with a little waft of fire while the other just stayed put above him, entertaining himself.

“Unless you’re just afraid of it ‘cause dear ol’ daddy showed you how he loves his disappointing son,” his scowl grew deeper, the gesture with the sentence being directed at the damaged side of his face. _Why was he so damn focused on his burn._

He growled softly, under his breath, watching his assassin with a dark eye but overall, not impressed with him at all. If he really wanted to ruin his life, it wasn't really working. If anything, he was simply irritating him like a fly buzzing around a rat-rabbits’ head while it slept. He was almost as annoying as that damn water tribe idiot that followed the Avatar-, actually, no. He was more annoying than that water tribe idiot. At least he had the advantage every time he dealt with that fool.

“Get off,” Zuko simmered, his tone harsh, deep and quiet, a clear warning that the other still didn't seem to take all that seriously. But after a moment of amused staring meeting pissed glaring, the intruder gradually shifted, moving to unpin his arms first.

“As you wish, Princess,” he mock-bowed as he climbed to his feet, boots not moving as he rose and even held a hand out to the Prince, who didn't take him up on the offer.

Without hesitation, he shifted his weight and skillfully, kicked out the mans’ legs from under him, hearing and seeing the satisfying fall and impact of light armour against the solid garden floor. He didn't spare him any more attention as he got up and turned towards the walkway, taking the few steps up and following the path towards his sleeping quarters, feeling the dark smirk and dangerous glint bore into the back of his head as he left him there.

\----------

It really showed just how late it’d been when he’d made his way to bed for real during the early morning. He’d felt as if he’d barely had three, maybe four hours before the sun crept through his window and began blinding him through his lid.

He groaned softly and turned over, feeling the warmth against his bare back, _but also feeling a warmth against his face._

The Prince frowned tiredly, feeling discomfort in his space bubble. Gradually, he opened his groggy gaze, growling under his breath for the umpteenth time when he saw that annoying face so close to his own, smirking still and appearing all too proud of himself.

He’d have commented about having locked the door, but he reminded himself of who he was dealing with.

“Get out,” he ordered drily, exasperatedly scowling at the irritation in human form.

“I’m your personal Guard. I have to follow you everywhere,” he could almost hear the emphasis used when saying ‘everywhere’, Zuko growing ever more tired of the man when he thought that he actually couldn’t. He was a real pain.

“Do you ever get tired?” he grumbled rhetorically as he pushed himself up, forcing the assassin aside as he headed towards his bathroom to begin his morning routine. He clearly didn't need his human alarm clock as the _‘guard’_ had taken that upon himself in the creepiest way possible.

“Of what?” the other man asked, _following_ him towards the bathroom and inside, Zuko growling heatedly.

“Yourself! Get out!” he snapped, forcing the other out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him to stop him from following further.

“That was uncalled for,” he heard through the thick and heavy wood, the prince cradling his face and raking his hands through his hair if only to stave off the want and need to burn something.

He harshly dropped his hands against his sink, taking the moment to breathe and calm himself before finally going about his usual morning. He took longer than necessary to lengthen the time between then and having to face that pain in his ass of a human.

But eventually… it came the time when he’d have to leave the bathroom. He’d thought about leaving through the bathroom window, considering it until he remembered that he hadn’t taken his clothes with him, that he’d left them on his extravagant dresser. He sighed deeply, groaning to himself as he made his way to the bathroom door and braced himself before opening it.

Honestly, he’d expected to be annoyed the moment the wood wasn't separating them, but one swift glance around the room, and he frowned in confusion, _and a lot of relief,_ as it appeared that he was now alone again, the _personal guard_ having left during the time he’d spent hiding in the bathroom-, _not hiding,_ taking his time.

He stepped out cautiously, watching his footing until he was beside his dresser and grabbing his clothes. The assassin really had disappeared while he hadn’t been in his room. _That only served to make him more confused, not that he wasn't happy to finally have a moment to himself._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet's wearing something similar to [This Image](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d0/18/86/d01886228c23520108a31100e8d050f5.jpg) but minus the skirt under the outer layer.  
> Zuko, he's wearing the attire he wore in the third Book/Season. His hair is just short like it'd been during second Book/Season.
> 
> \----------  
> A guest in the last chapter mentioned a Jet-POV chapter and I was thinking about his chapter being later, but a decent amount in the last chapter actually gave me the chance to make the 3rd chapter his. Enjoy.  
> [I also need to stop using "Really" and "Actually". My Grammarly is going to reach out and slap me if I keep it up.]

As fun as it was to torment the Prince, Jet had been given a job to do and sadly, it wasn't related to killing anyone within the Royal Family. He hated thinking that he had to let any of these bastards live or that he even had to talk with any of them on ally terms. The fact that the Avatar’s crew expected him to cooperate with a handful and not slaughter them in their sleep was beyond him.

Granted, he hadn’t killed the prince after sneaking into his room, but again, he  _ ‘couldn’t’ _ thanks to that tea-drinking old guy. Apparently,  _ Prince Zuko _ wasn't exactly an enemy and could help them. Firstly, the bastard was Fire Nation. Second, he was the PRINCE of the Fire Nation. Third, he was back home after having captured the damn Avatar upon spending a few months of actually being a traitor just to get his title back! What about any of that gave  _ anyone _ the impression that he wasn't the enemy or not worth killing?!

What made it worse was that he had to feign loyalty to the crown and pretend to be the bodyguard to that damn Prince just for an in. In all honesty, he was a little wary as to why the scarred princess hadn’t outed him yet. He hadn’t meant to wake him up that night either, only locate him for his hippy uncle.

Jet bristled just slightly as the real Princess sauntered passed the walkway far ahead of him, looking far too pleased with herself in the most foreboding way. The expression was all he needed to know that she must have had her way with one of the Ranking officials or burned a basket of Sabermoose pups. She looked the type to get off on killing defenceless baby animals.

He huffed softly, glaring at her back and skillfully glancing away with a neutral stare the moment he knew that she’d been about to look around for whoever was cursing her.

Luckily for her, he’d seen his firebending, elder cohort stepping out from his little hiding spot, gesturing for him to come closer. The Freedom Fighter growled under his breath, hating that he had to even label a few of these monsters as allies and actively work with them.

Lifting himself from the railing he’d been resting again, Jet made his way towards him, being mindful of his surroundings and who could be watching and listening as he was led inside the building again, but into a much more secure and empty area that was very clearly unused and bare of… everything. He was in an empty storage room by the look of it, a storage room that could have put the size of his house to shame.  _ If his house was still standing and not burnt to a crisp by these bastards. _

“You’re early,” the man muttered, seemingly displeased about it.  _ Which only served to irritate him. _ It wasn't his fault that everything was suddenly rushed and he was forced to infiltrate early.

“Blame your Princess. She forced our hand,” he growled in return, crossing his arms tautly over his chest. He felt as though he was a bit too outgunned after having been forced apart from his blades. The Fire nation weaponry wasn't all bad, it was just the  _ Fire nation _ part that put him off.

“Luckily for you and your team, I had the documents ready,” Sung huffed tiredly, his all-important facade leaving him for just a moment to reveal the humorous old man that Iroh told him about. He cracked his bones and let his posture straighten up, his hands reaching around to straighten his spine further.

“Did he even bother checking them thoroughly?” Jet scoffed, his assumption that he hadn’t was confirmed in the deadpanned and pointed stare he was given, a clear ‘what d’you think…?’ being left unsaid, “Of course, he has slaves to read important documentation for him too,” he scoffed, shaking his head and taking a glance towards the small, stained window a few feet away. It was probably that god-complex that helped towards overlooking a full examination of his documents.  _ How could you even fake a resume AND the physical test results for something this important? _

“Sadly, he wasn't all that interested in finding Prince Zuko a bodyguard. His attention had been focused on the several that his sister required,” and didn't that just add to the obvious observation that the Lord was a bastard that held a notion of favouritism over his children. It didn't take a genius to know that Ozai clearly only loved that cruel daughter instead of sharing it between the two spawns.

“At least that gave us our chance,” he mentioned distantly, glad that it was actually like that, otherwise, he wouldn’t have had the position as his bodyguard. The plan wouldn’t have worked and he wouldn’t have had his 'in' to the capital’s Royal Family.

“Please don’t take pleasure in that,” the old man sighed softly, the brunette glancing around to see the sad frown on his crabby, old face. Jet just scoffed, shaking his head again. They were all Fire nation, they didn't deserve any form of kindness he could still muster. And the Prince was just as bad, just easier to deal with as he was far more pliant and naive.

“Just tell me when you know how to get the Avatar out of here. I don’t wanna overstay my welcome,” he finished their conversation, swiftly turning away without another word and being sure that the coast was clear before stepping out and away. He headed back towards the Princes’ chambers, hoping that his disappearance wasn't all that important to his Royal Poutyness.

He kept an eye out on the entire trip back, subtly glancing over his shoulder at every turn to be overly careful. Trust wasn't an option here and there was no way he’d completely trust any of the inhabitants, Sung included, no matter how much Iroh trusted him.  _ It wasn't like he even trusted Iroh. It was more of a case that he just went with this because Smellerbee and Longshot had outnumbered him in the decision and he’d get to drop a few fire-bodies on his way out. _

Jet reached out for the door, listening out for movement inside before he opened it. Weirdly enough, the Prince was still there but fully dressed in what he assumed was the royal Fire nations lounge-clothes while he was leaning back on an extravagant chaiselong on the other end of the room, books stacked in different heights around it that he hadn’t seen there before.  _ Meaning that he’d left the room or had servants do the heavy lifting. And considering he wasn't gone all that long, he’d assume that it was the latter. _

“Doing homework? Does Royalty even need basic education?” he asked as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, being sure that it clicked shut before the man strode along the length of the room to drop gracelessly on the edge of the louche chair, narrowingly avoiding the Princes’ leg.  _ To which he looked irritated by. _

“Of course we do,” his Royal Bitterness replied flatly after a long moment, his gaze returning to the greenish shaded book. Jet quirked a brow at that, tilting his head until he could see the cover where the title should be. To his surprise, it was a book about Omashu and it’s lore, “I thought you were meant to follow me everywhere. You’re a just as terrible bodyguard as you are an assassin,”

His attention was brought back, a prickly frown reaching his features as he glanced back up to the scarred face. The Prince hadn’t even looked up from his reading when he’d spoken the comment and he wasn't sure why that agitated his well-hidden anger more. Surely enough, he couldn’t hate any of these ash makers more than he already did, but this one irked a different part of his anger, the more exasperated side of it…  _ Was the Prince of ash actually trying to irritate him in return? _

“It’s not like you left your room, so it’s not a big deal,” Jet smirked, shrugging it all aside to play his part. He couldn’t have the Prince catch on this early in the plan. A moment later, the smirk dwindled, staring at the deadpanned expression the other boy gave him, “You left your room?” he frowned, eyeing him over and seeing that he was a little dusty and so were a lot of the books that surrounded the lounge chair.  _ Had he really carried all these books in the time he’d taken to talk to that Master? _

“Why do  _ you _ care?” the Prince countered a little defensively, his one eyebrow showing his half heated frown. It was almost as if the guy was angry that he was being questioned on his whereabouts as he felt interrogated.

“Because if you get killed by someone else, there goes my chance of doing it myself?” he left the ‘duh’ unspoken. He did well to hide the fact that he wasn't actually allowed to kill him, simply using it as an excuse-.

“You know how stupid that sounds?” Jet grumbled internally at the attitude, staring at him with a distant and exasperated glare that could rival the Princes’, “An assassin playing the part of a bodyguard to bodyguard me from being killed by another assassin just to assassinate me himself some time in the future,” he actually found that funny, but to each their own, he guessed.

“Makes total sense,” Jet shrugged, finding the chance to return to his more animated side that he let the Prince see before his disappearance. He had to keep up this stupid act, no matter his strong distaste for all of this sneaking and no killing.

“In what world?” the Prince snorted loudly, the brunette finding a little relief in it that he really wasn't catching on to his situation or that there was any kind of a plan in motion. He hoped that the ash maker would be grateful once it was over.  _ At least grateful that Jet didn't kill him. _

“Mine,” Jet snorted in return, smirking broadly when the other man conceded against the challenging stare the Freedom Fighter gave him. The Prince just scoffed and returned to his reading, seemingly finding his place easily before continuing.

\----------

Patience was a virtue. Jet had lost count of how many times he’d heard the phrase being used on him and having said it himself over the years, most of it actually been directed his way over the last few weeks and by Smellerbee and that old man.

But his patience as of late was wearing thin. And by  _ ‘of late’, _ he’d meant within the last few hours that he’d spent sitting on a dark wooden bench, watching the Prince of Fire meditate, train and then own a bunch of armoured men that were double his size in both a flame fight and hand-to-hand combat. 

Jet knew when a fight was fake; when they were thrown and at first, he’d really thought that these men were throwing the fight for the Prince to feel better about himself. But the longer he watched, the more anxious and apprehensive he’d felt watching the Fire style combat and then the flames, the more he could see that the soldiers were really trying to hold their own against their crowned Prince.

He had the skill,  _ real _ skill, skill that could only be drilled forcefully into someone unless they were just that driven to willingly break their own bones in the process of training themselves. From what he recalled, the old Firebender had explained a decent amount of the Princes’ personality and he really wasn't one for taking orders or listening to anyone that wasn't Iroh or an Elder he grew up with. So the only explanation he could see was that Zuko had trained himself.

That strong sense of will, that kind of determination...

Jet was pulled from his thoughts as two men were thrown aside, landing only a few feet from where the brunette was sat. They groaned and grunted, one trying to sit up so that he wasn't lying on the other, and farther away, the other two were forced back, one being forced out of the ring and the other dropping to his knee. All of them were panting, the Prince included and to Jet’s eye, he still looked willing to continue the fight, his stance still strong and braced like an Earthbender.

_ Which he was conflicted in seeing. _ Jet knew that the Prince was a fast learner and took in a lot more information than he was given credit for, but he hadn’t believed Iroh when the old man said that the other man could use other styles with his Fire style fighting.  _ Not that it was impossible, he’d bet, but hearing that he’d learned a water technique for a Firebending move, it was still very hard to fathom. _

“Might wanna give up or you’re gonna get thrashed,” Jet muttered quietly enough for only the two closest soldiers could hear him, not that he was helping them in any way. He’d just had enough watching them play with fire, had enough of seeing the dancing flames remind him of the things he’d lost up until then. He hated the sight, was livid, but was keeping it to himself with great effort so that he didn't screw up this mission.

_ As luck would have it... _

A hiss reached his ears, a few more following. Jet glanced up towards a few lit torches nearby, steam rising from the flames as drops of rain landed against the heat and immediately got swallowed like everything else fire touched. The steam continued, the hissing getting a tad more violent the more rain came down. It grew heavier and heavier, fast and faster until Zuko eased himself out of his stance, bowing towards the soldiers. The gesture had him quirking a brow, making him consider whether the Prince was actually grateful for the sparring match.

The men nodded and walked away, seeming far more relieved than they probably intended the Royal to see as they left. The brunette lifted his gaze to the scarred man, eyeing him as he stepped through the heavy rain and stopped once he was under the same little shelter that Jet had taken upon himself to take over during the training.

“Afraid of water, your  _ Highness?” _ he teased lightly, smirking broadly at the frown he received in return. It faltered when he was suddenly kicked, his leg being moved so that the Prince could see on the bench with him, their thighs brushing. Looking at him, Jet could see the water already drawing against his heated skin, watching the very transparent steam rising from him. It must have been great to not have to worry about rain or freezing temperatures when you were a living heater.

“Afraid to fight me, faulty  _ Assassin?” _ he’d almost missed that rhetorical question had his voice not been directed his way. The rain was getting heavier, the sound of the birds squawking in surprise at the suddenness of it before they swiftly ducked for whatever cover they could find.

“I’m patient, not faulty,” his smirk grew back, Jet turning to stare at the scarred face that frowned back, a tired glare on his face and an exasperated glint in his golden gaze. He could almost see the unasked questions buzzing around in that clever brain of his.

“What kind of assassin doesn’t kill their target and instead, introduces himself,” the Prince asked rhetorically, the sentence coming out as more of a statement than an actual question, which only served to amuse him more. The guy really wasn't afraid of him and clearly didn't care that he was even there. If anything, the brunette felt as if the Royal was growing accustomed to his presence.

“I haven’t introduced myself,” he corrected instead of letting his thoughts wander. Still watching the boy, he saw the acknowledged nod and tilt of his head, his visible golden-eye leaving him to stare out towards the massive downpour that had abruptly hit them, the rain starting to angle differently and almost reach the inside floor of the shelter.

“So that’s why I keep calling you an  _ idiot _ in my head,” now that,  _ that _ caught his attention, both for the fact that he called him an idiot and for the fact that he even bothered to consider him worthy enough to be in his thoughts. The latter was more amusing and probably a joke, but for whatever reason, he chose to focus on it… and use it against him.

“That’s sweet, the Prince thinks about me,” he teased, his tone making it clear that the man was being mocked. The stare he received made it obvious that he didn't like it either.

“It’s hard not to when you’re this much of a pain in my ass and rarely ever leave me alone,” the Prince retorted, his tone simmering with tired irritation. The Freedom Fighter’s smirk only grew at the lazy retaliation.

“But you still think about me,” he cooed, purposely trying to make the other man uncomfortable by leaning towards him and rubbing his shoulder and thigh up against the hot, bare arm and warmly clothed leg, “My bride comment still stands,” Jet teased, getting very close to his face and feeling the heat grow, but not from anything violent. It was the boys’ face, a heavy tint of warmth spreading on his cheeks.  _ So he was the easily embarrassed type too. _

“The only way I’d marry you is if it were arranged and you were female,” he replied curtly with a very sharp edge to his words. Jet being Jet, he could hear the deflection in his voice, the way he tried to direct the conversation elsewhere with that sentence.

“Got something against marrying and having sex with men?” and those were the right words and the right question, the fluster and blush on his face grew the moment he said that one word, “Sex,” he repeated quietly, still leaning in close when he’d said it,  _ and practically in the boys’ ear. _

“Shut up!” the Prince snapped in a hushed hiss, shoving him off with his own shoulder. He easily made space between them, his arms crossing defensively over his bare chest. None of that guarded exterior stopped him though.

“Our lil’ Prince is bashful,” Jet teased, scooting closer again, but not as close as before, only until his knee bumped the Princes, “Have you ever kissed a guy before me?” he faltered, he saw the waver in the little lords’ walls, the reluctance to admit something and he’d seen it before in the younger Freedom Fighters he'd recruited over the years. The easily bashful ones that lied when they said that they’d kissed the hottest of girls. The Prince didn't admit it though, meaning he very much hadn’t kissed  _ anyone _ before then.

When he’d thought that the Royal was pliant and naive, he really hadn’t thought that he was that much of a virgin to relationships too. Did he even know how to react in those kinds of situations?

Jet eyed him for a long moment, stuck in thought before his charge stood and swiftly left, rain drenching him on the way. It didn't take long for the former refugee to follow him, schemes and teasing thoughts promising to alleviate his boredom and take up the time he knew he had to wait while the Elder searched for a way to free the Avatar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet's wearing something similar to [This Image](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d0/18/86/d01886228c23520108a31100e8d050f5.jpg) but minus the skirt under the outer layer.  
> Zuko, he's wearing the attire he wore in the third Book/Season. His hair is just short like it'd been during second Book/Season.

It’d only been a few days, not even a full handful of them, that Zuko had had to deal with the assassin either on his heel or around every corner. To anyone else, it’d appear as though the man had been doing his job as a personal bodyguard. Protecting him, keeping a vigilant eye and continuously alert of both their surroundings as well as the Prince. Guarding him. But between them, to Zuko...

He messed around with everything that wasn't his, constantly irritated him, purposely flustered him, got in the way of his daily duties, ate and drank whatever was brought to his room, toppled his paperwork, actively tried to gain his attention, regularly forced them into questionable positions and conversations, disappeared more than twice a day for a decent amount of time, and even went as far as to follow him _into the bathroom whenever he’d planned to wash up._

How the other guards and residents of the Capital hadn’t made note of any of this or bothered to mention it was beyond him. It wasn't as though the assassin hid his actions all that well. Though he’d admit that he was slightly more behaved when they weren’t alone or when it was far more possible that they were being watched. He certainly didn't hold anything back when they were behind the doors and walls of Zuko’s chambers, free of suspicious or shunning eyes.

The Prince stared at the decorated wall from his lounging position on the bed, having found himself waking up just slightly later in the morning and after the sun had risen. His morning was calm, silent, no alarm in the form of an irritating face with a smug and promising smirk, torturing his ears with meaningless banter about his weighted distaste for the Fire nation and the Royal family. Not even his daily routine and entertainment in irritating him awake and to full awareness with short stories about how he could really attempt to ruin his life.

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes after feeling the need to lounge and ignore the rest of the day. He had nothing to do, his morning, day and evening were empty of scheduled meetings that were ultimately meaningless. He didn't need to take part when he was fully aware that the only thing his father even needed from him was the information to further the war and take over. _Even then, the Lord assumed that he knew nothing from the start._ Zuko only sat in the room, a seat beside his sister and said nothing during the entire hour or two. _He considered that if he did say something, that his other eye would receive the same punishment as the first time he’d spoken out during a gathering with the man._

Tiredly, his hand slipped out from beneath his sheets, fingers lightly brushing the half of the scar that wasn't buried in his pillow, his mood dampening some at the reminder and hated memories. _Why had he returned to the place that held nothing but negativity and horrible reminders of who he was._

He’d done better while travelling, and despite the reactions of those that found out that he was a Firebender, he still helped a few of them initially, regardless of their later attitudes. And then Uncle… He could have helped him with the tea shop. Granted, he knew nothing about brewing tea and he knew that it’d probably taste terrible, but he could help in other ways and even learn.

He opened his groggy eyes, the scar reminding him again that it was there simply by the fact that he couldn’t open it. _Not even to a midpoint._ The Prince sighed softly, somewhat sadly. _Why had he come back!_ He curled up tighter under the blanket, a loose fetal position. Zuko felt the urge to pack up and leave, to find his uncle, the man who’d been more of a parent than even his own. He’d felt the urge before, many times before. It’d just never been this prominent in his mind.

Just then, he heard the footsteps directly before his door was opened, Zuko not bothering to look up to see who it was. The length and sound of his stride was enough evidence and he knew it was only a matter of time before the idiot spo-,

“Good mornin’, your Royal Mopeyness,” _he was going to bury him…_ The Prince huffed softly and pointedly turned onto his other side, facing away from his guard, ”N’aaaaw, don’t be like that. We were making great progress. I’d call you something and you’d either growl or hit me,” he could hear the amusement and entertainment, but there was… _more_ of it than usual as if something good had happened. _It definitely wasn't whatever progress he’d mentioned._

“Not in the mood,” he grumbled quietly but firmly, his back still facing the other man as he felt the bed dip behind him, a weight being dropped against it so close to him that he felt the presence brush his lax space bubble.

“When are you ever?” the assassin scoffed, Zuko’s signature frown creasing his brow. He felt the body behind him draw closer, noticing the hand in his peripheral as it reached over his waist and pressed against the mattress only a few inches from his chest and stomach. He didn't need to look up to see that the other was leaning over him, watching him with his keen eyes, “What’s up, Princess?” _the nicknames, for starters._

His frown deepened slightly, but not for the fact that the man still sounded halfway amused or that he was far closer than he’d let anyone get. Zuko was still thinking about it, considering his want to leave and… maybe thinking of letting the assassin in on it. It wasn't as though the man planned to kill him just yet and he hadn’t seemed to pay too much attention to the other Royals in the Capital. _Would he stop him from leaving? Would he get in his way or consider joining him?_

Zuko very lightly flinched from his thoughts at the feel of warmth brushing his skin, his attention flickering towards the fingers running along the line between spotless and marred flesh. He stopped, mildly surprised by his own lack of motivation to force the other mans’ hand away. Instead, the Prince only let his gaze lift, staring at the other with a clear distance in his eye.

“You feeling sick or something?” he hadn’t expected the question, nor to see the blank expression he received from the assassin, something other than his trademark and irritating smile and smirk. The Royal wouldn’t say that he sounded or looked worried, rather, he just appeared neutral and curious.

“Or something,” he replied drily, dropping his gaze and closing his eyes again. He didn't stop the other from touching his scar, choosing to leave him to it as he hadn’t the fight in him to do much about it or even bother ordering him or anyone else around. _Not that he’d even listen to a request, let alone an order._

“If I promise to not make fun of you, would you consider lettin’ me know what’s wrong?” the assassin asked after a long moment, Zuko tilting his head a little to peer up at him while still focused on the warm fingers brushing against the more chard skin directly around his lid, the Prince just barely being able to feel it due to the numbed damage. It wasn't all that different from the sensation of a feather barely touching skin.

He considered him for a few stretched out seconds, gazing up at him through a tired, exasperated eye. In all seriousness, he couldn’t completely imagine the assassin would hate the idea. He came from the outside, he’d appeared Earth nation during their first meeting and he’d always been decent at finding the distinct traits between the four kingdoms. Not only that, would he have been the type to accept the notion if he really did commit to leaving? Would he still want to assassinate him?

_Either way, it was between staying and having to deal with his gruelling everyday life and have the minor dry entertainment of the assassin, or leave, find his uncle and live a life he could possibly be happier with. If the man still wanted him dead then… So be it. At least he’d have a choice between dying in a miserable castle or dying in another nation far away from his terrible excuse for a family._

“If you promise to not tell anyone,” Zuko muttered aloud, dropping his head against the pillow with the hand still tracing his scar lines. He was hesitant, but the only downside he saw to this was the assassin running to a higher rank or to his father, but then… why would he when his focus had always seemed to be on the Prince? He wasn't loyal to any of them, least of all, the Firelord.

“Who would I tell? I hate everybody that lives in this place,” he _felt_ the guard shrug rather than saw it, the hand leaving his face for a moment. His words were true, he’d seen anger and resentment clear as day whenever they were outside of his room and it was strong, a powerful air of rage that was held back by whatever motivated him to stay in the Capital.

Another soft sigh left him, one that followed his final decision. The Prince smoothly turned onto his back without brushing up against the assassin, still feeling the slight warmth in his cheeks when he glanced up at him, very aware of the proximity and position he’d put them in. _That and Zuko really wasn't wearing much beneath the blanket. It’d been too hot during the night._

He held the assassins’ gaze firmly, “I want to leave,” passing his lips before he could stop it if he really wanted to. The others’ expression didn't change, sticking to the indifference he’d briefly seen only a few moments ago, and after a few seconds, there was that brow quirk, the one that returned Zuko’s frown to his face, “What?” he grumbled guardedly.

The assassin didn't reply at first, only staring at him with what looked to be a glint of thought in his eyes, a close and sharp gaze that he could almost feel bore into him. It was only a moment, a short one, but it felt much longer, seconds stretching into minutes before he saw the twitch of something in his lips that drew them up into his trademark smirk. 

“The Prince wants to leave his castle? Why?” he finally spoke up, easing the silence that had felt more than a little awkward with their position. But then it’d irritated him just slightly thanks to the teasing attitude that he defaulted to every damn second of the day.

It didn't show on his face though; the frown was still there, but with barely any heat behind it. His stare softened, looking _through_ his assassin rather than at him as the question brought up so many reasons, reasons that he didn't want to think about along with the main one that came to mind. He sighed through his nose, eyes dropping to the space between them, to his blanketed lap just under the strong curve of the mans’ rib cage and arm.

“I thought capturing the Avatar would bring back everything I had as a kid. Happiness, honour, my title and pride and…” Zuko purposely trailed off, eyes closing while slumping further against his mattress, “I feel more out of place and miserable than I did while travelling around the Earth Kingdom under my false name,” _with his uncle, no sign of the Avatar or his friends and just simply trying to survive. The latter had been hard and even harder to fight against, but it’d been better than what he had at that moment._

The Prince let the silence seep between them, no awkwardness to be felt as his focus was mostly taken up by the moments he’d spent with his uncle. The funny sides of it, the warmth, the safety and casual informality and relaxation that he eventually felt… The sadness and tension before and after he’d left was nothing compared to how negative everything felt after returning to the Capital.

“Would you ever go back to being _Li_ if you had the chance?” the question, the moment he’d heard the name and processed the sentence, _which only took a second or two,_ Zuko snapped his gaze to the others face, staring hard with a wide eye, mouth falling open just slightly. Shock, sharp and penetrating, it hit him hard to hear the name and not manage to find a reason as to why _he of all people_ knew it and even associated it with him. Just as fast as the shock had stunned him, his suspicion and anger sparked, his immediate change in expression clearly forcing the others guard to rise.

He abruptly sat up, the assassin leaning back, “How did you know my alias?” he practically hissed, jaw clenched shut with his teeth bared, his _everything_ having become tense and alert. Zuko had no idea how he’d know that name. To the best of his knowledge and the worst, they’d never met. He’d never crossed paths with this man and knew for a fact that he hadn’t been watched by him until the assassin snuck into the castle.

“Long story. Answer the question,” he asked seriously instead and the Prince bristled at being shrugged off and then counter-questioned, his glare becoming a scowl and ten times tighter with anger.

“You answer mine!” he snapped, sitting up fully and feeling the slight satisfaction in the guard that rose further with the assassins choice to shift back. He at least intimidated the man when he was furious. He watched as hands were held up, in a form of surrender or defence, he didn't quite care.

“You first and then I’ll answer the question,” and that was the wrong reply as Zuko felt the heat build fast under his skin, his scowl getting just that hotter and deeper, the guard wavering on the other mans’ face when he saw just how angry he was getting, “Calm down! I’ll answer, I swear, I just need yours first!-”

“Yes! I would!” he growled loudly, reaching out without thinking and with impressive speed. Zuko forced the other back the moment he had his heating fist around the front of the assassins uniform, the Prince kneeling above him with a knee on either side of his rib-cage, “Now answer my damn question!”

“Okay! Okay!” the assassin tried to wave him off, his hands still held up at head height while lying beneath him, unmoving and tense as if wanting to avoid pissing him off further. _Which was a really good choice at that moment,_ “Iroh told me,” his voice had quieted drastically, far more of a hushed tone being heard and Zuko was stunned again, still glaring but with much more confusion as he scowled down at the other man, dangerously expectant for more information the moment he’d heard his uncles name.

The other gestured to his uniform collar, but he didn't let go, his grip only tightened threateningly, a clear warning that he would follow through with, if he didn't get what he wanted, and the sigh that left the intruder portrayed his resignation.

“Your uncle told me the name you used when you were deemed a traitor just in case I needed a reason to gain your trust,” the _assassin?_ Explained straightforwardly, his tone still hushed. It made sense, the logic was sound, but he wasn't sure whether he really could trust him, not at the moment what with all the secrecy. He could have tortured the information out of his uncle.

“Why?” Zuko asked guardedly, the word coming out as an order for an answer rather than a simple question.

“Why what?” the brunette quirked a brow in question, staring up at him with a little confusion. He wasn't sure of if he was playing dumb or not, but either way, it was decreasing the level of restraint he had and his patience was wearing thin.

“Why all of it?!” he growled out, pulling the idiot closer by the grip on his uniform and lowering himself until they were only inches apart, Zuko’s heated skin probably feeling akin to the sun on the other man from how pissed he actually was still.

“In case I needed or wanted your help, the old man told me to call you that. I was sorta put in this position because no one here knows me directly,” the wording of that caught his attention, the Prince holding back more for a moment as he pointedly scowled at that. He let go, the man beneath him dropping against the mattress and sprawling out.

“Directly?” Zuko asked curiously. If whoever he’d meant didn't know him directly then they knew the man through other means. And considering that they were in the Fire nation’s capital and he was working with his uncle, then he was the instigator and his means of entrance to the massive property.

“Your Uncle and the Order of the Lotus,” that rang no bells, apart from the Lotus tile his uncle spoke so highly of. Was it an organization of some kind? “Sung’s a part of it too, among a few others,” Master Sung? Then by ‘among others’ he’d meant the elders. The ones that always gathered for a game in private when he was young. They were the Order? Was it bigger than that? 

“I didn't have a plan for if you decided you wanted to leave,” with the sentence that followed the explanation, Zuko blinked down at the other man, his scowl having ebbed and left a deep frown. This was more of a conspiracy, a plot. Had his uncle really orchestrated this? Judging by his words, this was an improvisation on the brunettes part, prompted by his urge to leave the Fire nation behind. So then… he was asking for his help since he’d messed with the plan. He’d needed Zuko to stay in his placement with the title in order to stay and… do whatever he’d been doing. _Was that why he disappeared so often?_

“You’re working with uncle to do what?” he asked, still guarded, but it was an actual question rather than an angry order and for a moment, he swore he saw a sheepish glint for whatever reason, one that seemed to make him briefly hesitant.

“To… get the Avatar out of here, initially. Want to be rescued too?” the man added the last part in a bit of a rush, heat returning upon taking in the former half of the sentence. The Prince glared, but with far more exasperation than real anger. All of this trouble to get his seat as the Prince back with all the honour and price and whatnot, and here he was, regretting it all.

“I don’t need it,” he replied to the latter half of the sentence instead, crossing his arms over his chest while relaxing just slightly, his gaze being averted.

“But I need you,” _averted for barely a second until he heard that._ Zuko stared down at him, warmth tinting his cheeks and that seemed to make the man realize what he’d said, “If you’re planning to leave all of this behind, would you be willing to help me out before you do?” he corrected, the intruder clearing his throat, “Not that I want the help of a damn Firebender or anything. This is just gonna take a lot longer without as many hands,” he grumbled, crossing his own arms, but with more defence.

“You’re not really an assassin, are you?” Zuko tilted his head in question, eyeing the man with a quirked brow.

“I could be. It’s still an option,” well, they were in the capital. He wasn't wrong. He could just as easily kill his father or sister in their sleep if he really had that amount of skill, _which he doubted,_ “Not that I’m complaining, but if a servant or guard walks in and sees this...” the Prince blinked in question, humming softly as to what he was talking about and then gradually glanced down at their state-.

The Prince, dressed in only his underwear, straddling his _bodyguards’_ midsection while on his bed.

Zuko abruptly shot from above the strangers’ body, toppling to the side and reaching for his blanket to cover himself entirely.

“Get out or turn around!” he instantly ordered, his face bright red, as red as his flames while watching the man cackle and proceed to do as he was told, shoulders bouncing with his laughter. He turned around, the sound easing before he started laughing again. Zuko had half the mind to boot him out of the room or flame his ass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm more than sure that you guys have probably seen a bunch of typos at this point.  
> If you have, don't hesitate to let me know.  
> -I'm a fast typer and though I don't make as many mistakes as I used to while I write, I still make them. it'd be helpful to know if you've seen any since I haven't proofread any of this yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet's wearing something similar to [This Image](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d0/18/86/d01886228c23520108a31100e8d050f5.jpg) but minus the skirt under the outer layer.  
> Zuko, he's wearing the attire he wore in the third Book/Season. His hair is just short like it'd been during second Book/Season.
> 
> Chapter's a little shorter, but only because the next chapter might be a little longer since plot happens.  
> \- I had no idea I even had a plot at first.

In all honesty, he hadn’t expected the Prince to bother considering the offer or the option to help. From what Katara and Sokka ranted about, Prince Zuko was an All for One kind of guy, only out for himself, stuck up, overprivileged, selfish, egotistical, the spoiled little Prince and whatever else he couldn’t be bothered hearing them complain about.

Contrary to most of what he remembered them saying, Zuko wasn't all of those from what he could tell. Sure, he was pretty stuck up, but he assumed that to be his massive amount of pride being shaken by his old man and sister. He was compensating. Overprivileged? Maybe, but he didn't seem to take advantage of it or he didn't actually have it and that was all his sister. Selfish, again, that was his pride and he was thinking that it was due to his upbringing with a pain in the ass sibling trying to take over everything that _he_ had.

Egotistical though. That one had been hard to figure out after he’d spent a decent amount of time with him. Much like a few of the others, that had been due to his pride, but unlike the others, his ego was a weapon. His ego was justified by his strength, skill and willpower, no matter how conflicted he could be when he really thought about whatever had caused the confliction.

Despite the clashing internal arguments that raged inside him, the Princes’ ego was deserved, earned. He trained overly hard, _listened_ to a few of the voices that could actually help him, unlike before from what Iroh told him. The fact that he even considered helping, _if only for a moment,_ showed that he might have even regretted what he did. _Even though he’d already said it aloud, it just made it sound more genuine._

But then, from other things he’d heard, that clashing conflictions in his head could be a risk that he wasn't willing to take. One moment, he was on his side and the next, he could turn. The former General warned him about it and Sung only confirmed it after having watched him upon his return.

“So, you in or out?” Jet asked casually, his back still turned to the Royal while he changed, able to hear the ruffling of clothes behind him. He needed to be sure, he needed his own confirmation or decline. If he couldn’t answer as straightforwardly, then he’d have to be sure that he was alone when he got the Avatar out. The Prince could follow if he really did want to leave, but he couldn’t be a part of the rescue.

The long hesitance was a good enough answer, the Freedom Fighter throwing aside whatever decency he had to look over his shoulder towards the half-dressed man, seeing the internal fight on his face. There was no way he could be a main part of the rescue if he was like this.

“Can you at least take me to him?” he asked expectantly, arms crossed over his chest. He saw the reluctance or hesitance in his eyes when the Prince finally looked his way, a little questioning, but mostly hesitant, “Sung’s trying to find a way to free him, but he hasn’t told me where the kid is,” he swore he saw some ‘deadpan’ there for a moment.

“Probably because it’d be suspicious if you were caught alone near his cell when you’re _my_ bodyguard. We’d both be in trouble,” the ‘deadpan’ was in his tone as well, as if it should have been obvious as to why he hadn’t been told. Then again, that did actually make sense.

“Good point,” _Very smart…_ Jet cleared his throat and glanced away, not willing to admit that he most likely would have visited the bald monk if he’d known where the cell was, and if he’d been caught then the loyalty of both himself _and_ the Prince would have been called into question.

“I’ll show you where he is, but I might not be able to do much else,” at that, Jet let his gaze drift back towards the man, his eyes following his movements as he continued dressing. He was much more sluggish, taking his time. He still seemed extremely tense and highly guarded, the slightly older of the two feeling as though that may have been his fault after mentioning the plan. _Not that he felt guilty. The Prince wanted to leave and the plan would be screwed if he did. Jet’s placement as his personal guard was an important part of it._

“That’s enough,” he shrugged, thankful that they could move things along. He hoped that this sped things up enough that he wouldn’t have to stay as long as he originally thought. This place was making him sick, “I’ll talk to Sung later-,”

“Now,” Jet’s exasperated words were cut off, the brunette glancing up to see the frown on the Princes’ face, “I’d like a word with the both of you,” his tone didn't portray that anger he could see behind his visible golden-eye, controlled by whatever drove him at that moment. He could hear maybe a little… _betrayal?_ No, that wasn't the right word… _He sounded pissed that he’d been kept out of the loop._

“...’ Kay,” Jet replied a tad sheepishly, feeling the heat from across the bed.

He watched as the man finished dressing, tying up his boots before rounding the bed. The Prince hadn’t needed to make the gesture for him to follow as he did automatically, the two leaving the room. The tension sparked slightly, the Freedom Fighter feeling much like a scolded child while the Fire nation heir strode ahead, directing them towards the library.

It didn't take long to get there at the pace the Royal had set and before he knew it, they were stepping into the dimly lit room, and despite his anger, Zuko was quiet the moment they stepped into the sacred space. He had no clue as to where he was headed. Navigating the place was like navigating the streets of Ba Sing Se.

“Master Sung,” the young Prince called out with a low volume, shifting being heard on the other side of the room. Glancing around the slightly shorter man, he could see the old familiar face of the man he’d been chatting to earlier, surprise evident on his face before it changed to something akin to concern from seeing the obvious air around their Royal pissiness.

“Aaah, Prince Zuko. Good morning,” just as sheepish as Jet had been before, the man stood up from his seat and worriedly bowed his head, lifting it only a few moments later once they stopped ahead of his desk, Zuko still holding his angry expression, “Or not,”

“He knows,” Jet mentioned drily, arms crossing over his chest while watching the worry grow just slightly anxious as his old gaze shifted back to the Royal.

“Then… You’re aware of the plan, my Prince?” the old man asked quietly, gradually lowering himself back into his seat with a slightly straightened spine, his facade breaking the longer the Prince stared at him with cold eyes.

“Why did you lie about Uncle?” _that_ definitely struck something. The Master sagged against his chair and looked incredibly guilty upon hearing that sentence. Jet hadn’t been completely aware of what they’d been telling the young man, but he knew it had to have been a cluster of bullshit with a sentence like that.

“It wasn't entirely a lie. He does own a Tea shop in Ba Sing Se and this young man had been his assistant for a short time,” the librarian replied, pointedly gesturing towards the Freedom Fighter and clearly throwing him under the bus as well. The fact that the cold stare was then dropped on him sent a slight shudder up his spine.

“I needed the money and I didn't know who he was until the Avatar’s crew showed up asking for help,” he countered swiftly and smoothly, sending a glare at the old mans’ way the moment it was directed back towards the elder.

“I’m… willing to help where I can,” despite the hesitance at first, his words were still really firm, a decision made and then voiced right then and there, “I’ll be showing him to the cell,” a decision made earlier after he’d been asked. True to Iroh’s words, he seemed uncertain, if only a little bit and that was what he would be risking their safety on.

“If at all possible, my Prince, I’d prefer that you keep your distance just in case,” the old Master suggested, Jet scoffing quietly. What he’d learnt in only a few days he’d been there, the Prince rarely ever backed out of a decision he’d made… _He may have been slightly to blame since he’d mentioned wanting to find the cell, but his point still stood._

“I plan to, but I’d rather we speed this up. I want to leave as soon as possible,” the way he’d made that sound, Jet swore it felt like a chore, as if he really didn't want to but had to. Quirking a brow, he eyed him, that reluctance having returned to the tension. There was more to it than that, he could feel that much.

“You’re leaving the Capital?” the old man asked in surprise, the Freedom Fighter glancing around to see the surprised just before it gradually shifted into something more professional and firm, “Then I’ll see what I can do in terms of hurrying the plan along. It’s not as if this hadn’t been a rush to begin with,” _that last part was directed at Jet, the brunette grumbling curtly and petulantly._

“As I said, blame your Princess,” he growled aloud, exasperated. It wasn't his fault the woman was a psychopath and never gave up. Even after how many times she’d been put in her place, she still had more to torment them with. Their latest nightmare being-

“What’s she done now…?” Zuko sighed deeply, Jet dropping his gaze to the tired expression, the question having been directed at the bodyguard for an answer. His posture slackened, crossed arms relaxing some. At least he didn't look angry anymore.

“Got her goons to attack a bunch of ships heading into Ba Sing Se,” he huffed tiredly, “She couldn’t get through the Wall or sneak in undercover, so now she’s stopping the supply ships and anyone else from entering the city,” luckily, she had no idea about Serpent's Pass, or if she did, she wasn't going anywhere near it. They’d been careful enough but it was still incredibly dangerous with that damn water snake lurking around.

“How’d she manage that? She’s in the Capital,” the Prince asked with a quirked brow, Jet giving him a flat stare when he reminded himself of the two girls that kicked the crews' ass a few times before the whole ‘drill in the wall’ situation that happened.

“Like I said, her goons. Two of ‘em,” he replied drily. He hadn’t been there personally and had never actually met them per se. But the way the others reacted to just the mention of them, including Iroh, they all had a big distaste and that was enough for Jet to not like them.

“Mai and Ty Lee,” the other man hummed in return, nodding along with the names. No surprise that the Prince knew them and by the obvious grimace that briefly crossed his own features, he didn't like them all that much either.

“She’ll be leaving for the city soon,” Jet’s laxness gave way for alertness after hearing the old mans’ statement, his brows creasing and pointed down in the centre, “She needed to finish something the Firelord requested of her and then she’ll be leaving as well,” he added after a moment, going about organizing what he’d been doing before the two had shown up and interrupted.

“So it’ll be a race of who can get there first,” the Freedom Fighter grumbled softly, not liking the idea of this plan suddenly being on a time limit. It was a good idea that it was rushed at first, but this meant that they’d have to keep up with that pace just to beat the Princess to the city.

“Where’s Uncle right now?” the Royal asked a tad guardedly, Jet thinking that maybe the fact that he’d been lied to about the man was the main reason for his mood. _Not that he was a psychologist or therapist or whatever. He was just a little too easy to read._

“Still in the city. He stayed behind while the Avatar’s friends decided to plan the boys escape. They are waiting in the town below,” the Master explained, his tone steady but a little off to his keen ears. Jet eyed him, noting the minor regret in his sentence when the Prince’s posture faltered at the mention of them.

“They’re here,” his voice was quiet, uncertain, concerned. Jet watched him closely, tilting his head curiously as the ravenette’s stare returned to him. He wasn't just concerned, that word was far too simple to explain what he saw in his visible eye.

“Yeah,” he confirmed, the Freedom Fighter just barely catching the flicker of immense guilt and anxiety. _Seriously, he felt the need to completely blow up at the next Fire nation enthusiast he saw. That emotion and expression really didn't suit the young man before him._

“When d’you think it’ll be safe to meet with the kid?” the taller boy asked in a way to distract but further the plan along. He wanted to get on with this so that they could leave and so that he could explain more if Zuko was really ready to get done with this. They could use the extra hands back in Ba Sing Se, regardless of the element they used. _And regardless of the fact that he seriously hated seeing firebending._

“There are only a few guards loyal to our cause, but due to the Avatar’s capture, their rounds were altered,” the old man shrugged in return, looking thoughtful for a moment, “I’ve asked, but the schedule has become quite hectic,”

“The night guards are more alert,” the Prince spoke up, Jet glancing back towards him with a curious gaze, “They expect attacks or rescues during the night and under the cover of darkness. It’s basic logic,” the slightly shorter man shrugged, arms crossing over his chest and the brunette would ignore the unspoken ‘duh’ at the end of that sentence.

“Touche,” he muttered a little indignantly. He could have guessed that, “Then… we visit at night and spring him free during a shift change in the morning,” the Freedom Fighter decided simply, the two Fire nation men sharing an uncertain glance before they looked towards him with deadpanned expressions.

“You realize that you’re in the Fire nation's capital, right? Not some Fire nation prison on a deserted island?” Zuko asked flatly, his tone deeper and more _‘are you being serious?’_ sounding.

“I’m afraid he might be serious,” Sung muttered to the other young man as if Jet couldn’t hear them. He bristled under his uniform, feeling more judged than he appreciated.

“It works!” he snapped curtly, “Visit during the night, knock the guards out, give Aang something he can use to get out of whatever cuffs or chains they have him restrained with. We wait until the morning before the shift changes and we give him a signal and we all get out of here,” he counted off using his fingers, Zuko’s expression growing more exasperated by the second.

“There’s a flaw in your flawless plan,” the master sighed softly, “The Princess visits him in the early mornings and the guards check on him _every_ hour _on_ the hour,” the old man emphasized seriously, his tone making it sound as if those were as important as they sounded.

“So we work within those hours, problem solved,” Jet smirked devilishly, his plan still appearing flawless to himself. He blinked at the Prince when he heard the light ‘thwack’ though, quirking a brow as his palm fell from his forehead.

“You’re going to give me an aneurism,” the Royal huffed quietly, returning to his crossed armed and tense posture. Jet really didn't see anything wrong with his plan. It was rather simple if you’d asked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any typo's, feel free to let me know. I type fast, it's highly likely that you'll see a bunch of them throughout the story and I never feel the need to proofread or get myself a proofreader.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet's wearing something similar to [This Image](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d0/18/86/d01886228c23520108a31100e8d050f5.jpg) but minus the skirt under the outer layer.  
> Zuko, he's wearing the attire he wore in the third Book/Season. His hair is just short like it'd been during second Book/Season.

Zuko did well to hide the small but sharp object in his sleeve without making it obvious, acting as he normally would when passing the two guards and making his way into the prison tower. They’d gotten odd stares by them, but one glare from his dark gaze and they were at attention the moment they realized who was under the draped hood, his _bodyguard_ following swiftly and with a puffed chest. _He almost looked proud that they passed as if it were all him that caused the avert in their attention._

“Which cell is his? Probably the deepest, right? Can see why Sung would have problems with trying to-,” he heard the man ask from behind him. The Prince slowed abruptly, stopping in the middle of the corridor and feeling the other narrowly above striding into him only to brush up against his side at his swift dodge.

“If you want to keep up your cover, be quiet,” he hissed quietly from over his shoulder, glancing back towards him to see the confused expression. Zuko turned fully towards him, reaching up to pull him closer via his collar, “Whoever else is in these cells would give anything for a chance at freedom or leniency. Information is as good as free gold within these walls. Be a good Bodyguard and don’t say anything, just follow me,” he finished firmly, his guard, raising his hands in mock surrender.

“A’right. I get it,” he mentioned softly, a hand resting against the one gripping his uniform. Zuko lingered pointedly before letting go, abruptly turning away and continuing down the hall towards the stairs based along the side from the centre of the floor they were on.

He reached out a hand, lighting his palm as he turned down a corridor in the wall, seemingly leaving the actual inner circle of the building and venturing into the mountain itself, delving deeper and deeper down. He knew the cell, aware that his father had had it built after getting word that Zuko had been returning with the Avatar in chains. _Just thinking that he’d be seeing the boys face and vice versa made his reluctance to visit him grow in thick anxious apprehension. He’d bet anything that he’d be the last person he'd want to see._

They’d been walking for what felt like a dozen or more minutes, when in reality, it hadn’t been half that time when he saw the flickering light from candles beneath a thick, metal door far ahead. A soft sigh passed through his nose, hesitance growing with each step until they were really at the door. He swallowed, staring distantly at it.

“Looks like an Avatar cell,” his guard mentioned amusedly from behind him. He managed to refrain from flinching when he felt a hand on his shoulder, strong fingers giving him an encouraging squeeze. The Prince straightened up some and lifted his gaze to the other, seeing the reassuring, trademark smirk.

He didn't reply, choosing to keep his confused appreciation to himself for the time being in favour of hesitantly reaching out and taking a breath before sending a burst of fire through the locking mechanism, a pattern of fire leading to the corners. A loud clunk followed, the thick door creaking as it slowly swayed open to reveal the Avatar in a state on the other end of the room.

He was being fed, he didn't look malnourished, only dirty and stiff from his awkward position in chains in the mid-point between the centre and back wall of the large room. The space itself wasn't all that reinforced at first glance, but any trained Firebender could see the little invisible traps set throughout the area. _No wonder Master Sung was having trouble._

“Jet!” Zuko snapped his gaze to the Airbender, his stare following the boys to his bodyguard. _So that was his name? Jet?_ “Wait! What’re _you_ doing here?! And with _Zuko?!”_ at the hiss of his own name, the Prince’s eyes darted back towards him, his posture tensing again and refusing to step any closer while _Jet_ did just that, skipping ahead and expertly avoiding one trap as if he’d really seen it, which he doubted. _He hadn’t even looked at it. That was dumb luck._

“We’re here to bust you ou-,” his feet moved faster than his mind, Zuko swiftly heading over and clamping a hand over the brunettes’ mouth the moment he was within reach of him.

“What did I say about talking too loud!” he snapped quietly, glaring up at the slightly taller surprised man, seemingly letting Zuko shut him up for the moment and not pulling away or waving him off as he usually did when the Prince complained or shut him up for simply annoying him.

He waited a moment, listening out for sound before letting his hand fall from his mouth, still sending a warning stare his way.

“Sorry. Sorry,” the brunette said softly, lingering on the apology before returning his attention to the simmering Avatar chained to his spot, his controlled scowl still aimed at Zuko, “Look, we’re here to help. Princess is actually helping us. He got you this,” the sudden surprise completely forced the anger aside, the Prince giving his guard a sharp glare as he slipped the sharpened object from his sleeve and held it out.

“A letter opener?-” the bald monk quirked a brow, the opener being taken from his hand by the brunette who slipped around the boy and handed it to his cuffed limbs, “Princess?” he added in question, the brow rising higher and almost obscuring a corner of the arrow on his forehead.

“Prince Zuko?” another voice echoed softly in the room just before he’d been about to snap at his guard for the damn nickname. He turned around to the door stiffly, blinking and feeling slight relief at seeing one of the few familiar faces from the list he’d seen before this visit.

He’d seen the strong brace in his own guards' posture, the deep and threatening stare on his face. Zuko waved him off quickly before heading towards the door and leaving the two alone on the other end of the room. _Though he could feel that well trained and keen stare still aimed their way._

“Did Master Sung send you?” he asked, just to be sure and sure enough, the man nodded in confirmation and even went as far as to show him a Lotus tile he’d had hidden beneath his uniform, “Good. Keep watch. Knock the door if you see or hear anything,” he requested firmly.

“Understood. I must warn you that one of the guards outside left to give word to the princess about your visit,” the soldier informed with some concern lacing his tone, Zuko huffing softly in return. Of course, his sister would be informed of this. Everything he did that seemed out of the norm was reported to his cruel and twisted sibling.

“Alright, thank you. I’ll deal with her,” he assured, waiting until the door was closed before reluctantly turning away and heading back towards the other two. To affirm his thought, the brunette had been staring with a firm, unreadable glare aimed at the door the whole time from what he could tell.

“Think he’s trustworthy?” the other man, _Jet,_ asked, Zuko being a tad more on the name than the actual chat he’d had with the soldier near the door. It suited him and sounded very Earth Kingdom-y.

“I hope so. He didn't have to tell me that one of the front-guards left to tell Azula,” the Prince finally replied after a moment, arms crossing loosely over his chest as he forced his thoughts of the name aside for the time being. They were there for a reason and there was no time for distractions. He could mention it later if he felt the urge to.

“So she probably already knows,” the brunette groaned exasperatedly, Zuko sighing softly while watching the little, tired meltdown the other appeared to have begun sulking.

“So long as I have a stupid enough reason for being here, she’ll think nothing of it,” he assured boredly, lazily running a hand through his short hair. _Hair that had started growing just slightly of late, he’d realized only hours before._

“What d’you mean?” the other peeked up at him from where he had slouched some, his brow flickering up in interest. In all honesty, Zuko didn't feel the need to explain his childish actions before his title had been returned and before he’d come home.

“She thinks of me as a child, like I’d be here to gloat about capturing him or I’d give him a long-winded explanation about my honour or pride and having finally gotten it back now that I’m home, yada yada,” the Prince waved off the actions he would have done had he not regretted what he’d done. He knew for a fact that he would have if his Uncle hadn’t gotten through his thick shell.

“You don’t sound very happy about being back,” the Avatar stated bluntly, catching his attention much like a messenger hawk slamming into his bedroom window. He hadn’t expected such a forward statement, especially to him, considering.

“I’m not,” he replied just as bluntly, maybe a tad more guardedly with his arms crossing tighter on his chest. He wasn't all that fond of the fact that he’d voiced whatever Zuko had felt at the moment. He didn't need it in the open, not now that he’d decided to _reluctantly_ help the monk.

“Is that why you’re helping me?” the younger boy tilted his head in question, the Prince averting his gaze only to see the brunette staring at him, amused for the most part with his trademark smirk and a quirked brow. He was clearly enjoying the show.

“Partly,” he grumbled out, his tone sharp and gritty while everything else portrayed his reluctance. Reluctance to cooperate verbally, cooperate in general as this was entirely different from what he’d been doing since seeing that big beam of light in the Southern Tribes homeland up until cutting his hair with his uncle and severing their ties to the Fire Nation.

“Can I trust you,” the Avatars’ words were strong, no sounds of a question to the end of it. Gradually, Zuko returned his gaze to him, watching him closely as the silence soon grew thick between them. He gnawed on the tip of his tongue to not react to that strong gaze, the hint of ‘wanting to trust him’, but refusing to let himself believe it until he had what he needed.

“Would my word even matter at this point…?” Zuko replied instead, honesty tinting his sentence. Even _he_ didn't believe it all that much given his track record, but he’d try, at least until they went their separate ways and he could finally have… something… that would make him feel more whole than his home was meant to make him feel.

“I vouch for him, all things considered,” he started, the Princes’ gaze widening and snapping towards his bodyguard who was still smirking. He frowned softly, both he and the Avatar gave the man a similar expression of surprise, “A lot of us have changed, seriously. I worked in a tea shop in Ba Sing Se that’s run by this guy’s uncle,”

To his surprise, there was a long pause of silence before the monk snorted and started chuckling, a monkey-ish and impish air surrounding the boy, more genuine than most he’d seen of late. The kid really found it funny. Had the brunette not been the working type before? He’d taken note of the calluses on his hands, so hard labour wasn't new to him.

“Can’t imagine you working in a tea shop,” the boy laughed out, smiling. His guard didn't seem so amused by it. If anything, he appeared more embarrassed by the fact the Avatar was laughing about it, or by the notion of having to wear… an apron or hat or something? Or simply serving. He’d seen the major reluctance to listen to whoever gave the orders, Zuko included.

“Let’s see how you like it when I charge you double the amount if you ever want tea from our shop,” the brunette threatened somewhat seriously until the Avatar stopped laughing completely.

Only a moment later, he heard the very faint knocks on the door, Zuko glancing around towards it before gesturing for the guard to follow.

“Right after the Princess’ visit tomorrow, we’ll break you out of here. Just make sure you’re free of the restraints,” _Jet_ mentioned in a swift whisper before catching up to the Prince, Zuko making his way out with both his own guard and the one behind the door who locked it after they’d left.

They made their way back up towards the main floor, being cautious and sharp with only the flicker of the guards lit palm giving them a way to see the path. After a while, Zuko understood why they’d been called out, the sounds of footsteps, armoured and heavy could be heard echoing on the walls, more soldier, but not so many that there would be a unit.

Upon reaching the top of the basement staircase, the Prince was met with Azula and a few of her own royal guards, standing there proudly and intimidatingly.

“Hello, Zuzu. A little late for a visitation, don’t you think?” he sighed curtly, hating the evil amusement and dark glint in her stare. He turned away towards the main doors, only to be blocked by the woman, “Don’t ignore me!” she snapped loudly, her grinding voice striking his ears drums. 

He swiftly reached out and stopped the brunette the moment he’d felt the snap in the air, a sudden movement at his side that was definitely automatic from how sudden the motion was. And he didn't like the almost twisted reaction she’d had, her eyes having darted to the other man.

“I couldn’t sleep and I was bored,” he mentioned calmly, very slowly putting more pressure to move him further back behind him. He didn't want his sister feeling an urge to take her own boredom out on his guard, nor did he feel like letting him die in such a cruel way.

_If he were being honest, he’d actually begun to enjoy his odd company and he reminded himself of how often his Uncle complained about him being friendless._

“Ah, so the Avatar was your late-night entertainment then?” she played coy, her smile contradicting her calm tone as she returned her gaze to Zuko, no less twisted or dark than it had been upon landing on the brunette who was now almost directly behind him.

“Yes,” he replied forwardly, waiting only a moment before taking the chance to step forward, tugging on his guards' belt to follow swiftly, “Now if you’ll excuse me,” the Prince muttered as he strode passed a tad faster than necessary. He eyed the guards at the door, the one who’d followed them stopping short and taking his place against the wall as the two left the building.

“Don’t stay up too late now, big brother~,” her grinding voice called after him, quieter due to the distance between them. A massive wave of relief came over him as he and the brunette were far enough away from the prison, a heavy sigh slipping between his lips. He’d have felt safer if they were already within the walls of his room, but the fact that they were as far as they were without his sister following them was better than nothing.

\----------

The moment he’d found himself back in his room was the same moment that his stress and tension completely melted away, feeling far more secure in his own space, despite the other mans’ presence. He breathed softly, dropping back against the bed, eyes closed and tired with his feet still on the ground.

“I really don’t like her,” he heard the other's voice only a few feet away, gritty and gentle, the sound of relief clear in his own tone. Zuko opened his heavy eyes after a few seconds, his gaze drifting towards the guard. He didn't seem all that tired, only relaxed after the obvious tension his sister drew to the surface.

“She can be… fun… on very rare occasions,” and that was him being generous with his words. He hated her as much as anyone could, but she was still his sister, no matter the pure hatred he held for her-.

“Fun,” the brunette scoffed sarcastically, Zuko gradually pushing himself to sit up with his hands bracing his position, “That’s pretty hard to believe,” the man mentioned guardedly. The tension was still there and tight in his posture, _and under that well-trained facade that helped in hiding whatever he felt._

“We used to have a holiday home on Ember Island and would visit every year when we were kids,” he started, catching the other mans’ attention, “She was like a different person. More fun and carefree. I actually liked her during those few days,” he sighed, leaning forward and resting his elbow against the knee he bent up against the bed, his heel digging into the edge of his mattress, “It’s like we weren’t the Royal Children anymore, just… average children,” _average children…_ With a mother that spent every moment with them while they were there, laughing and playing. _An average family,_ “Even my dad smiled the one time he visited,” he muttered aloud.

“Must have been fun,” the brunette replied softly, his voice maybe a little strained and apologetic, a little nostalgic too. _And Zuko would bet that maybe he’d thought about his own family due to the conversation._

“Yeah, it was,” he spoke softly, letting them fall into a strained silence for a long, lingering moment. It grew and grew, Zuko’s attention only being drawn when he felt the bed dip beside him. Lifting his gaze to his side, he watched as the brunette stretched and fell back against the mattress in the same position the Prince had been in upon arriving back in his bedroom.

“So, your name’s Jet?” he asked, hoping for a way to fill the silence with something and receiving a blank stare, “You weren’t planning to tell me?” _was what he got from the silence._ Said silence continued to linger the longer he gazed back at the brunette, the man seemingly reluctant.

Zuko shook his head and sharply turned away, deciding to prepare for bed as he stood up and began taking his cloak off, folding it and then proceeding to remove his upper-garments, ignoring the fact that the other was still in the room.

“Not until after Aang got out. It wasn't important,” he finally heard _Jet_ reply, sounding just slightly guarded. Zuko paused at removing his under-vest, taking a glance over his shoulder to where the man was now sitting, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees, “Besides, it’s not like the servants' names are important to Royalty, right?” _that… stung._ Zuko frowned deeply, staring pointedly at him and catching his gaze, refusing to let it go.

“I know the names of all the people that serve me,” he replied forwardly and softly, that same _sting_ crossing the other mans’ face along with some surprise. He deserved that flash of guilt that followed the expression, “I’m not like my father or my sister. I don’t treat any of them as if they were dirt on my shoe,” he added quietly, still a little hurt by his words, but building his wall against it.

He turned away again, breaking the eye-lock in favour of continuing his preparations for bed. He removed his vest, bare-chested while reaching down for his sash, and just as he did, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, stopping him there. Zuko lifted his gaze, meeting the apologetic frown, his posture hesitant. _And there was that stealthy silence when walking again._

“My name’s Jet,” the brunette introduced, Zuko quirking a brow at the already established information but said nothing as the apologetic stare continued, “I’m from the Earth kingdom and was the leader of the Freedom Fighters after the Fire nation destroyed my village,” Zuko frowned, feeling guilty upon hearing that, “I became a refugee after the Avatar and his crew stopped me from taking out an entire village full of innocent people. Myself and two of my friends made it into Ba Sing Se with this old guy that helped us build new lives for ourselves,” he’d initially been surprised to hear that he’d almost destroyed a town but he’d been momentarily distracted by the ‘old guy’ comment, no doubt being his Uncle. 

Despite the hesitance, the brunette was open and firm about the story, Zuko gradually reaching up and loosely grasping the wrist of the hand still resting on his shoulder, the other man breathing heavier for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“I ended up working with him in a tea shop until he was offered his own shop and I was made his assistant. I’m the assistant manager of a tea shop owned by your uncle,” Jet finished, having not looked away or shied away that entire time. It drew a very soft smile to Zuko’s lips, though well hidden under his usual mask.

He’d been about to thank him or express his appreciation in whatever way he was capable of until he saw him lean forward, the weight of his head dropping against the Princes' shoulder. It was there for only a moment before his view was obscured by tanned skin and a mess of brown hair, warmth spreading across his lips.

It took him far too long to realize that the man had chosen to kiss him, much akin to the first night, but it was… far softer, gentler than before, more warmth and ease rather than shock and sudden. And he lingered this time, drawing out the length of the lip-lock. He felt his hand move from his shoulder, dropping to lace his torso and draw him closer, the Prince able to feel the heat radiating from the other the moment they were chest to chest.

There was no battle for dominance, Zuko not really having the experience Jet clearly had as the Royal really melted against him, the swipe of the other man's tongue between his lips sparking a swift rush of heat through his face. But then that was it. Zuko found himself almost following the lips that parted from his own.

“I’ll wake you up before everything goes down,” the brunette smiled his trademark smile, _covering up whatever he’d been feeling right then,_ before he turned away towards the door, his hands and eyes leaving him while swiftly striding away, “G’night,” he waved, closing the door behind him and leaving a bewildered Prince standing there in dazed surprise.

Slowly reaching up to his lips, he brushed the skin with the tips of his fingers, his gaze dropping to the ground ahead of him. He’d been kissed and left alone for the second time by the brunette and he still had no idea why he’d even done it the first time. He vaguely remembered the joke about him being a bride-.

“Idiot,” he growled quietly, forcing the thoughts aside as he continued de-dressing, slipping into his bedwear before hiding himself beneath his covers and attempting to push the warmth in his face away along with easing his racing heart.

\----------

“Zuko! Zuko, wake up!” he was shocked awake, the Prince growling softly at the sudden alarm. He swiftly opened his eyes just as the blanket was pulled away, “We gotta move, now!” at the strange urgency in Jet’s voice and actions, Zuko finally got up as clothes were forced into his hands, “Dress quick. Aang’s already on the move,”

“I thought you were going to wake me up before we got him out of the prison,” he mentioned groggily as he rushed his way through changing, being sure that everything was in order before a bag was forced into his hands, the brunette glancing around and retrieving something from the very back of the room after forcing a few things out of the way.

“Azula was planning to move him after last night's visit and Sung was caught helping him when she visited him a little later today,” Zuko’s gaze grew wide at that, a rush of guilt and heat circulating through him upon hearing that the elder was caught, “We can’t worry about him. Aang mentioned that the old man was ready for her,” the prince bit his tongue, reluctantly slipping the bag over his shoulder and chest to secure it.

“She knew,” he growled, watching as the other man drew near with two sets of weaponry in hand. Zuko’s own blades and Jet’s… hooked blades, the ones from the first night.

“Luckily, she won’t be a problem for a while, but we still have to hurry,” he gestured with a wave towards the window he’d snuck out on the first night, reaching out and forcing it fully open. Zuko’s heart skipped when the door to his bedroom was firmly knocked and then bashed, instinctively forcing him to follow after Jet who tugged on his arm once he was within reach. He slipped out, the brunette following swiftly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4.2k words. I said it'd probably be longer. There's most definitely mistakes/typos in this one. I have a feeling xD


	7. Chapter 7

The fact that Jet clearly knew where he was going while navigating the outer areas of his property gave Zuko the impression that he’d done extensive research on a detailed layout of the Royal Palace. He never hesitated on corners or crossed excess tunnels or even with the patrol routes that their guards and soldiers followed. It was all planned and they were running around during the day, so this should have been a far more concerning turn of events, but the brunette didn't appear worried at all.

The Prince was the worried one, his tension was evident as they came far too close to being caught if not for their speed, but that speed would be noticeable depending on the capability of the guards. And his father never hired the less than acceptable ones to his standards!  _ Save for Zuko’s, considering the man unknowingly hired an infiltrator as a guard for him. _

“This way,” he heard the brunette whisper upon having to pause to save themselves from being seen. Zuko swiftly followed him into another tunnel, half-buried by scenery grass, hand placed and hand raised to hide the distasteful sight of the sewer system above ground.  _ He briefly recalled playing in these with his cousin when they were really young. _

He ducked slightly as some minor drips from the ceiling of the tunnel narrowly missed landing on him, Zuko continuing to follow closely while taking a glance over his shoulder every now and again, wanting to be safe and have sight of whoever had the sense to check the tunnels. He’d realized on the spot after leaving his room that the guards were alerted and they’d upped the number of them.

Not surprising as Jet had told him that his sister found Master Sung helping him escape. But then why wouldn’t she be a problem for a while?  _ The other man had said as much before their escape. _ He frowned slightly as they came to the end of the tunnel, Zuko slowing as Jet stopped to eye his surroundings.

“What did you mean that Azula wouldn’t be an issue?” if she’d been the one to find the treasonous activity, then she’d be their greatest challenge. She wasn't the type to let anything happen and he was surprised that he hadn’t seen any of her specialized soldier uniforms as of yet.

“I’ll explain later,” the brunette whispered in return,  _ and instinctively glanced over his shoulder at the obvious feel of an exasperated and pointed frown, _ “Promise,” he assured. Zuko sighed softly, giving the man a nod to continue. The other turned back around, a flicker of hesitance being seen.  _ How there was no sign of it and then a flicker when it came to the Prince was beyond him. _

He inched closer, readying himself up behind Jet for when he swiftly slipped out of the tunnel, Zuko following almost immediately. They were fast and light on their feet, but as they were about to round a corner, his shirt collar was grabbed and he was quickly drawn back and pulled a few feet back and into an incredibly close and suffocating space between two of the high class, large buildings.

Instead of using his brief stupor to snap at the other man, the words were caught in his throat the moment he fixed his gaze on the other, his body taking in the warmth of the one pressed flatly against him from chest to thigh. The two were pressed together between the expensive houses and Zuko couldn’t do much else but stare at the oddly transfixing seriousness on Jet’s tanned face. He genuinely appeared to be taking the situation seriously.  _ Not that the Prince wasn't. _

He blinked blankly, trying to keep the warmth on his cheeks from becoming visible the longer they were in the position. He’d steeled himself against the heat between them, the press of his own hands against the brunettes’ shoulders and the hands pressed against the wall on either side of his head. He eyed the cautious stare the other had directed towards the opening to the alley, counting each breath that forced the taller boy's chest tighter against his own.

The Prince internally grumbled, wanting to avoid staying in place much longer. They didn't have the time to spare nor did he like their odds. The longer they stayed put, the riskier their chances were. They’d be caught sooner or later if they didn't move. As it were, he could hear the voices of the guards still chatting around the corner, the shifting of armour and sighs of exasperation with their jobs.

His own exasperation sparked, feeling the tension in the other mans’ firm body. He clearly didn't like the fact that they weren’t able to move just yet. Jet didn't have another path, he’d bet. He vaguely remembered Master Sung mentioning this being a rush-job, so he wouldn’t put it past the brunette to have only had the time to make one straight path for his entrance and escape.

Zuko frowned softly, an idea coming to mind. He tapped the other mans’ shoulder and gained his attention, the Prince gesturing towards the other end of the alley they’d wedged themselves in, the brunette glancing towards the area in thought. If they couldn’t use the main route that Jet had set, then they’d have to go the long way around. Not only that, he knew the layout perfectly, so if the  _ guard _ couldn’t find their way back, a simple idea of where their main means of escape was wouldn’t be an issue to reach.

He seemed to consider it and nod slowly before returning his gaze to Zuko, pointing at him and gently poking his chest as if to say ‘you lead’. The Prince nodded in return and just as he was about to move, Jet did the same, the two wedging themselves deeper.

The Prince gave him an abrupt deadpanned stare, reaching for his upper arms to keep the other in place before perfectly turning them in the narrow space and freeing them from the stuck positions. Finally free, Zuko turned away and stealthily made his way down the alley, brushing up against the wall due to the space.

“The East end of the market. In the forest,” Jet whispered calmly, the Royal nodding in return as he peeked around the corner and saw no one at that moment. He crouched low and skulked along the wall, leaning out to survey the area. The guards were further along, having passed the place they’d just been hiding, but from where they were, they’d have been caught.

“East Market,” he muttered very softly, reminding himself and re-reminding himself before swiftly skirting the street as the soldiers' backs were turned. He could just barely hear the footsteps behind him as he passed through each terrace and row of gardens, coming to the large main one at the bottom of the East-Row homes belonging to the lower classes.  _ Lower classes in terms of the upper class. The third Tier rich snobs out of the three main ones. And THEN there were the real lower classes, as his father had drilled into him before. _

The two stalked and skulked and stealthed their way through the gardens and streets, Zuko finding them near enough around the corner from the market. Peeking out from behind a wall, he was met with the bustling largely open area of the marketplace of the Eastern sector, more guards than he remembered were lining the walls and far ahead,  _ very far ahead, _ Zuko could see the waving branches of the trees through a gap in the mountain wall. The forest Jet had mentioned.

He swiftly snuck out from behind the wall and into one of the nearby shops, covering both of them with the curtain that had been hanging against the wall. He quickly made sure that no one was within hearing distance as he drew the other man closer, pointing out through the small window.

“We’re not gonna get very far if we don’t find a way around those guards,” the Prince gestured to the one lining the left wall. They could follow the street a row behind them but the ones at the very end would be too much of a risk. He didn't feel like getting either of them caught and he doubted that they weren’t told about some kind of treason Zuko had planned.  _ The ones banging on his door that morning gave him enough evidence to tell that he’d been deemed some kind of traitor. _

“Looks like it’s time for plan B,” he heard the brunette mutter softly, the Prince quirking a brow in return. With how much of a rush both he and Master Sung thought their plans were, he’d assumed that they hadn’t had the chance to make one.

“You have a plan B?” he asked a little hopefully, pulling back from the window to meander towards the other end of the room to be sure that they were either alone or out of earshot.

“No, but we need one,” at the blunt reply, Zuko gave him the deadest of deadpanned stares from over his shoulder, eyeing him with so much  _ ‘are you serious?’ _ that one could probably taste his exasperation.

He sighed heavily, raking his hands over his face and through his hair with a deep groan leaving his lips. Why couldn’t they have told him ahead of time that they only had one damn plan. He was great at strategizing and coming up with secondary routes to take.

After a long while of lingering within the shop, the same issue arising where their chances of getting caught would hinder them, Zuko returned to looking out the window beside the brunette, the two eyeing what they could see through it to come up with a second plan. They could still use the one where they travel behind the row of the buildings at the guards' backs but there was still the issue of the ones at the very end seeing them.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Jet said beside him, Zuko humming in question and following the mans’ figure as he gestured to the row of guards, “Follow the buildings and keep out of sight, but then there are those guys,” he flicked his finger towards the ones that would be a problem.

“We need a distraction,” the Prince mentioned, staying put while the body beside him moved to likely check the other windows, to maybe find another way around, but then they’d have the same problem on the other end of the market. The area wasn't exactly symmetrical, but the guards at the end of the row would still be an issu-.

“Or a disguise,” Zuko frowned softly at the oddly suggestive tone and gradually turned to look over his shoulder, regretting it immediately the moment he did.

“Not happening,” he replied flatly and firmly, his frown deepening the longer he stared at the  _ pink _ kimono garb that he was holding, made for extravagant women. No wonder this place didn't have many customers. The room they were in was a storage room for the festival costumes they held every month. The wigs should have given that away but he hadn’t been paying attention.

“But you’d look great in this,” the man whined some, even reaching out for one of the wigs and holding it above the form-fitting kimono as if to emphasize on it being a good enough disguise.  _ He already wanted to strangle him and they hadn’t even left the nation yet. _

“I’m not wearing it!” he hissed harshly, anger clear on his face.

\-----

“I hate you,” Zuko growled softly as they stepped out from the building, the Prince feeling far too awkward while walking in such a constricting dress. It wasn't the pink one, but rather a slightly baggier one due to his build. It was still hard to walk in and far too tight around his waist.  _ How any woman could wear it was beyond him. _

“Be thankful I let you choose which one you wanted,” Jet followed him out, Zuko glancing around towards him, still angry about the dress and but even angrier as the brunette wasn't even wearing anything similar to him or even in the same gender section.  _ He was only a tad grateful that they found a wig with long bangs on the left side to cover a majority of his scar. _

“I didn't  _ want _ any of this!” he snapped quietly in the others face, wanting to avoid drawing attention due to volume, “And how come you’re not wearing one?” the Prince added in a growl as he eyed the yakata style Fire nation clothes. Neither of their clothes would stand out, though they would simply appear as the upper class, First Tier rich snobs.

“One of us has to be the man in this relationship and I wouldn’t be caught dead in a dress,” not even a second later, he’d heard an audible snap of a branch in his mind, Zuko glaring daggers at the other man. It took him far more effort than usual to not outright slap him for that comment, the Prince trying to rein in as much self-control as he could.

He inhaled and exhaled heavily, breathing his way to a calm and relaxed demeanour, if only to pull off the stupid outfit he’d been forced into.

“Well, at least I know what you can wear when I kill you,” he muttered aloud, still breathing calmly as he turned around to face the market, Jet now at his side directly. Stupidly enough, they did look like a young couple.  _ Not that he didn't like that particular thought. It was just the damn clothes that threw the mood out the window. _

“Funny,” the brunette replied with a little chuckle, Zuko’s expression never changing as he glanced towards the man and let a pause of silence slip between them, drawing Jet’s attention to the dead-serious stare.

“I wasn't joking,” the Prince commented flatly.  _ Though he wasn't serious about it. _ He preferred to at least see where the relationship decided to go before considering a burial for the idiot after the man drove him to actually strangle him. He was already making him nuts from the few days he’d spent as his guard.

“... Right,” the brunette hummed a little tensely, Zuko cracking a smirk that the other clearly saw, “Put on your best girly impression. We need to pull this off and not draw attention,” Jet whispered seriously, the mood passing so that they could get on with the plan.  _ He already hated plan B. _

He was thankful that the man hadn’t decided on a pair of heels for him otherwise, the drawing of attention would be the least of their problems.

The Prince had been about to walk ahead but was stopped by the hand brushing and then gripping his bicep, Zuko stopping short to glance around and see that Jet was holding out his arm with what looked to be a very light dusting of a blush on his face,  _ and he’d called Zuko bashful that one time. _

He slipped his hand between the gap of the others’ bicep and forearm, linking their arms and appearing that much more like a couple. He could feel the warmth threatening to appear on his face as they continued ahead in the direction Zuko had been about to go before he was stopped. The situation felt weirder than he’d initially thought, more intimate and soft…  _ Romantic? _

More than a dozen tense steps into their risky plan, he shifted just slightly closer, more for the fact that he was the Prince wearing a dress and he really couldn’t be found like this. This would be the end of whatever dignity he had left after reluctantly agreeing to dress in drag.

“We need to talk,” the few words were loud thanks to how close the man was when he’d whispered them. They drew his attention rather forebodingly, the short sentence being the one that tended to piss the other person off. He quirked a brow and glanced up towards the brunette.

“About what?” Zuko asked carefully and cautiously. He didn't really like the few words, but they weren’t technically in a relationship either,  _ and he wasn't sure whether the brunette even wanted that. He felt as though the Bride comments were just jokes and Zuko being teased. He wouldn’t put it past him. _

“Anything. We look like a couple that just finished an argument,” Jet whispered, the Prince blinking in a minor loss. He hadn’t thought about that. They’d stick out like a sore thumb if that were the case. But then again, he had a reason to be angry. He’d have been perfectly fine with dealing with the risk of the guards seeing them. It wasn't hard to allude his own nation's men when you knew as much about them as Zuko did.

“Could be what happened since you made me wear a dress,” he replied curtly as he glanced away and subtly eyed a few guards nearby. They hadn’t moved, but the ones that were patrolling rather than staying in place were getting a little too close the farther they made it through the market. They appeared to be watching the people, picking between them as if in search of them.  _ Not ‘as if’, they were. _

“Can’t exactly use that as the main reason if we’re asked why you look like someone kicked your Meerfox,” the brunette replied just as sharply, his fingers brushing the back of Zuko’s until it stopped there, an intentional way to reassure him from the feel of it and his oddly relaxed exterior.

The Prince tried after a moment, forcing himself to calm again. It was working for the most part but seeing the men in armour gradually nearing them, still looking between the people, his nerves were getting to him-.

“Look,” Jet abruptly stopped them, turning Zuko around to face him. He all but gasped but he was suddenly held close, inches separating their faces, “Just kiss me,” the Prince stared in surprise, blinking in loss as a quiet ‘what?’ slipped his lips, “Kiss me. Do it,”

Not even a moment later, he hesitated while leaning forward, the hesitation being severed as it appeared that Jet took over, mouths connecting roughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This heat in Wales, UK is making it hard to keep up with my daily updates. I write on my PC in my room, the attic, but the sun is blaring on my roof and I can't stay in the room for too long without seriously needing a break. Updates may be every other day-ish thanks to the weather.


	8. Chapter 8

Much like the other few times Jet had kissed the Prince, the smaller of the two locked up, standing tense with obvious loss at the moment while the Freedom Fighter had taken over. He laced his hands around the man's waist, leaned so much closer that the others’ spine arched and the guy was slowly melting in his hold. In all fairness, the brunette felt it himself, but unlike the Prince, he had experience in making his partner turn into a puddle of heat.  _ Despite the seriousness of the situation, Zuko had become just that, and from a singular kiss. _

Jet relaxed into it, being careful and keeping an eye on the surrounding guards while he was at it. To the success of the little plan he’d had, the guard that had been coming closer stopped, appearing awkward and reluctant the moment the man saw the scene. Hell, he could see the blush through his thick-headed helmet before he abruptly turned away and left to irritate some other couple.

He lingered on the spot, letting the kiss stretch for a moment more until he felt that they were perfectly safe. He eased them apart, eyes drifting back to Zuko to see that he’d really melted against him. His cheeks were tinted reddish, eyes dilated, slightly panting and more than a little dazed by what just happened.

“You good?” he chuckled softly, a smirk stretching across his lips and the Prince even hummed in question when he glanced up at him. His eyes really were dilated. Jet had just K.O’ed the Prince with a kiss, he’d bet no one could say that.

“A’right, stay dazed. I’ll lead,” he instructed as he turned them back towards the direction they’d been going, the smirk still on his lips. The more he subtly spied the guards around them, the more it came to light that a few had seen the kiss and appeared to be avoiding eye contact as they passed by, Jet feeling pretty victorious that it would hopefully be a straight line out of there thanks to the little show they’d put on.

Sure enough, it pretty much had been just that, the two walking towards the narrow forest line path that was hidden amongst a few buildings and out of sight of the guards. Along the way, Zuko appeared to have regained some brain cells and-.

“What was that for?” Jet gritted out, crouched in front of the trees with his hands cradling his shin from where the Firebender had harshly kicked him. He rubbed the area frantically, trying to cool down the ache that had erupted after the strike. He’d almost forgotten that he was more than adept in hand to hand, or leg to leg in this case.

“I figured the kiss was meant to avert attention, but you didn't have to give them a show,” he heard the other man grumble a tad petulantly and glancing up, he saw the blush creep across his face, the slight embarrassment having gotten to him. He had to draw on a lot of effort to not snort amusedly at the clear virgin reaction.  _ Honestly, he’d found it endearing that he was that innocent while everyone outside of the nation saw them as demonic spawns of the Firelord. Jet definitely had a never-before-seen side of the Prince. _

“My bad,” he muttered as he gradually stood up, still smirking as he watched the other turn away to get himself out of the dress as hastily as possible and toss it behind a bunch of shrubberies, hidden in the bushes, “D’you really have to get rid of it? I’d have loved to see you wear it again,” he complained some while starting to get out of his own getup.  _ Luckily enough, their clothes fit under the posh stuff. _

“Keep talking and your other shin’s gonna be in pain,” the Prince warned, Jet snorting softly in entertainment. His own clothes joined the dress, the Freedom Fighter feeling some disappointment in the fact that he’d probably never get to see him wearing a dress ever again. He wouldn’t stop trying to convince him though. He might have had a bit of a thing for Zuko wearing girl clothes… and he kept calling him Princess…  _ Maybe Jet had a bit more than a ‘thing’ for that. _

Having breezed passed that quick kink realization, Jet skipped after the Prince as he’d started walking, catching up to him into trees and following him along deeper and deeper into the thickets. From what he could remember of the plan, they weren’t all that far into the forest, but they were deep enough that the Bison wouldn’t be seen. Whether they’d been caught or not was all down to if someone saw the giant, flying Bull.

They walked for a while, Jet humming softly when they reached the rendezvous point, the brunette frowning when he saw no Bison. Striding a little farther along, he remembered there being a cave not too far from there, a place that Sokka was highly recommending before they’d landed. Maybe they decided to hide there after all?

“C’mon,” he gestured to the Prince- just as a big gust of air rushed past him. Swiftly glancing around, he saw the Airbender land only a few feet away, panting and flustered, “Hey, you good?”

“Yeah- yeah, I’m good. Gimme a sec,” the monk wheezed, both he and the Prince sharing a look while giving the boy a moment to catch his breath. He was willing to bet that he’d stuck out like a sore thumb and almost got caught a few times. For one, he was obviously the Avatar and wasn't wearing a  _ perfect _ disguise as they had done.  _ No matter what Zuko said, those outfits were great. _ The boy had been flying around too, so that’d draw attention.

After a moment, he saw the kid take a last heavy breath, standing to full height,  _ which wasn't that tall. He was a tiny kid, _ and glanced towards Zuko with a smile, all genuine and happy.

“Master Sung’s free,” he flat out beamed at the Prince, Jet seeing the surprise and relief wash over the Royal, “I helped him out and he’d already on a ship in town,” more relief left him in the form of a calm sigh, a smile gracing the Princes’ own lips.

“Thanks,” honestly, he’d seen the other man smile, but this, this one appeared so… un-Fire nation like. He really just looked like a comforted guy, no evil Firelord genes at all. He had to have followed his mother or uncle. He was nothing like his father or sister.

“Was wondering where you flew off to,” Jet mentioned amusedly, a chuckle leaving Aang as he strode between them and headed for that very cave the brunette had been meandering towards. The three continued on, only slowing once they came to a sandy slope that led to the beach, the cave hidden just at the side of it and in the mountain.

Aang glided down on his… Glider, and Jet gracefully and perfectly slid down it, Zuko only a fraction behind and skipping once they were at the very bottom.

“So you’re on our side now?” he heard the Airbender ask, the question aimed at the Firebender. The brunette glanced between them, noting the slight not and hum of acknowledgement that came from the Prince. Was he really that antisocial with people he hadn’t really chatted to before. He hadn’t been with him.  _ Then again, he’d spent years trying to capture the kid. _

“Can uh… Can you teach me firebending? That’s the only element I haven’t actually learned yet,” Jet grimaced slightly at the sheepish question, seeing the falter of surprise in Zuko’s step and the stunned stare he gave the kid, “I mean, I don’t have a teacher and you’re on our side now and…”

“No! Absolutely not!” a yell came from the cave up ahead, shocking the three silent to see Sokka running out of the cave… and soaked for some reason.

“Don’t be a baby!” Katara followed him out, looking as angry as ever. Were the two squabbling or something? Whatever it was, clearly, the brother didn't want any part of whatever the girl was talking about.

“Guys?” the Airbender called out, continuing on towards them but with a faster skip in his step, jogging towards the two with Jet and Zuko lagging behind. For a moment, the three were completely elated, the brunette hanging back with the Firebender and practically  _ feeling _ the immediate and awkward reluctance around him.

The moment he felt the man stop, he did too, reaching up and resting a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention, his golden eyes drifting towards him.

“You good?” the silence that followed said otherwise, along with the aversion of his gaze.  _ Okay, so that was a no then, _ “You got me and Aang on your side. Even if they said no to you coming along, it’s two against two and I ain’t leaving you here,” at that, his gaze returned, a tad softer with a side of silent appreciation.

“What’s doing here?” as if on cue, Sokka spoke up, gesturing towards the Firebender beside the Freedom Fighter. All eyes were on the Royal, two very angry looking ones and two happy and content one, though the latter aimed a blank stare at the two,  _ because they clearly didn't see that Zuko was on their side. _

“He helped me get out of the Prison,” the Avatar smiled, swiftly scooting back over to the Prince with a beaming smile, still thankful for the help, “He led Jet to my cell to tell me about the plan and even gave me something to get out of the cuffs with-, Oh! Here!” he watched as Zuko flinched just slightly, reaching out for the  _ letter opener _ that he’d given him in the first place. A little smile graced Jet’s lips, amusedly and he had to hold off from snorting because they really had no use for it at this point.  _ It was just a reminder now. _

“Probably to give you some false hope before he captures you again!” Sokka argued loudly, his sister obviously agreeing with him as she nodded along with his sentence. The stare Jet was giving them couldn’t get any flatter.

“Why or how could he do that when he’s outnumbered by a Waterbender, Airbender, Earthbender, Freedom Fighter, Appa, and Sokka?” Jet deadpanned, his arm lifting and lacing the Firebender shoulders a tad protectively. Sure enough to the brunette's words earlier, Aang was on their side, still having not moved from the side the Prince and he even looked a little miffed himself.

“Hey! Why’s my name last?!” Sokka snapped, apparently focusing on that rather than the actual arguments or disagreements. Really, he had to have some form of ADD.

“Because your only weapon is comic relief,” another voice spoke up, Toph stepping out from the cave with the Bison and the Lemur following behind, stopping in the opening. She carried on towards them, arms crossed and as calm as ever.

“That’s hurtful,” the water tribe boy sniffed, motivation and posture dropping. That really hit a nerve by the looks of it.

“So, we have a Firebender teammate now, huh? Welcome aboard, Prince-y,” Toph smiled her trademark smiled, appreciating the extra member as they should, but he could feel the glare from Katara, despite it not being aimed at anyone save for the Firebender still being protected by Jet and the Airbender.

“No Welcome aboard! He captured Aang! Not to mention he’s been following us all over the map at this point!” the Waterbender argued immediately, her tone portraying her outright anger that the Prince was even there.  _ How did he have a thing for her again? Sure, she was a looker, but her tone and attitude when something didn't go her way were just... _

“Not necessarily true,” Zuko spoke up, his own tone a little soft and awkward, “For the last few months, I was travelling with Uncle as a refugee until he sorta… collapsed in front of me,” the Prince gestured to the Avatar, said boy ‘Oh’ing quietly before glancing towards the man.

“I didn't land on you or anything, right?” the monk worried a little, both Jet and Zuko quirking a brow at him before the Prince shook his head, a ‘no’, as a reply to the question.

“Why are you worrying about landing on him?! I’d have done it on purpose if it meant there being a chance of giving him a concussion!- WAAAAH!”” Sokka spoke up, being abruptly sent flying into the water a few feet away by a rock platform that came up from beneath the sand.

“Not to tell you guys how to do your job, but I don’t sense any lies or hostility from him,” the small Earthbender mentioned, still perfectly calm and relaxed as she gradually gravitated closer to the other three, “It’s coming from you guys,” she then pointed to the two water tribe members as Sokka dragged himself out of the water.

“So what, you’re on HIS side?” Katara snapped once more, rudely throwing her hand out in a gesture towards the Prince. Jet’s patience had always been pretty good, but their hard-headedness was starting to break the wall of calm he’d trained up over the years.

“Well, Aang does need a Firebender,” Toph spoke up again, still chill and remaining to appear so for the most part. He wished that he had that calmness. He needed her walls.

“We already decided that Iroh would do it!” the Waterbender continued angrily. He could feel the harsh tension in the air and in Zuko’s shoulders beneath his arm, the brunette giving his other shoulder a gentle squeeze in an attempt to reassure him.

“Yeah, but Iroh wasn't a part of that decision, what if he doesn’t want to?” the Earthbender countered simply, the air faltering in its intensity the moment the question was asked. Even Aang appeared dubious the moment he’d heard the question.  _ Obviously he hadn’t known that they’d considered Iroh for his teacher and even decided it for themselves. _

“Uh-, I…” the girl wavered, her mood dampened by her loss for words. He could still see the flicker of anger though.

“Exactly,” the Earthbender continued and then pointed squarely at the Firebender, “At least this way, Zuko owes Aang this much from trying to catch him and then actually capturing him. What d’you say, Prince?” her arm dropped, Jet feeling the tension just barely ease in his shoulders. Toph had deescalated the situation, for sure.

“You’re not wrong,” the Firebender replied softly and a tad awkwardly, fractionally shifting closer to the Freedom Fighter’s side as if for more comfort or assurance, both of which he’d give him without question at the moment. He felt the need to keep the other two away thanks to their attitudes.

“Then it’s settled. Aang has a Fire teacher,” Jet forced a victorious smirk to keep up appearances, sending it towards Katara and Sokka as the latter stopped at his sisters' side with the two sending looks to the rest of them. The two were definitely outnumbered.

“Welcome aboard, Hotman,” the Avatar grinned, Jet catching the tail end of his welcome and automatically giving a look.

“Hey, only  _ I _ get to call him hot,” he muttered, staring the kid down without really realizing and hearing a scoff from Toph as she turned away and headed back towards the animals in the cave. And then he saw the smirk slip onto the Airbenders lips.

“And Princes-, Mmph,” the Freedom Fighter cut him off with a hand over his mouth just as he’d felt the flinch leave the Prince. Both knew exactly what the monk had been about to say and he wasn't ready to let any of them in on that nickname. He’d let it slip with Aang without realizing and clearly, he’d figured out what he used that name on him.

“Huh?” the two water tribe kids quirked their brows and shared a look, Jet waving them off and giving a pointed stare at the kid until he nodded and abruptly left for his Bison. He watched him go, his stare returning to the water tribe siblings that were still highly against the situation.

He didn't bother saying much as he directed Zuko away from them and towards the flying Bison, of whom stared at him, tilted his head and then proceeded to lick the two of them while meaning to lick the Prince rather than Jet.  _ It was just his luck that he hadn’t let go of the Firebender when Appa decided to welcome him. _

It took longer than most of them liked to actually prepare to leave and get on top of Appa’s back, mostly due to the reluctance of the water tribe siblings not wanting to be anywhere near the Firebender and hoping that he would change his mind in joining them in the time it took to get ready and leave.  _ Not that they said as much, but he was pretty good at gauging people of late. _

After they left the Fire nation, it was almost completely smooth sailing out of there, minus the tense atmosphere refusing to leave the saddle thanks to Sokka and Katara’s grudge that they held against the Prince. The latter of which was on the farther seat from them, sitting back against the end of the saddle with toph between them, the siblings at the head just behind the Avatar who led the Bison.

“It’s cold up here,” he heard from his side, Jet glancing around to where Zuko was sitting, arms crossed and still mildly tense. He wasn't shivering, so he had really taken notice. He remembered the fact that Firebenders could heat themselves up too.  _ So why hadn’t he? _

“Want a jacket? I think I have one here somewhere,” he offered, reaching over the back for his luggage, a simple bag with a few extra pieces of clothes.

“Never said I didn't like it,” the other mentioned, the Freedom Fighter pausing and turning to eye him.  _ He liked the cold then? _ Jet quirked a brow at him and smirked in return, finding it ironic in a way.

“A Firebender that likes the cold?” he snorted amusedly, gradually sitting back to relax half against the man and against the saddle-back, “Another thing we have in common,” he shrugged.  _ Yeah, he preferred Autumn overall, but Winter wasn't so bad, especially when the snow could be used as a weapon. Snowball fights were always fun during his Freedom Fighter Leader days. _

“Whoopty doo, you both like the cold,” Sokka mocked, arms waving and attitude already getting to Jet again, “Maybe you two were Eskimos in a past life, twins even!” he cawed childishly, the brunette glaring daggers at the water tribe idiot.

“I wonder if you can fly, Sokka. Wanna try?” he heard Toph comment with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seemed like I was hating on Katara and Sokka. I actually really like the two, they're good characters. I wasn't entirely sure on how to not make it seem like I hated them while playing Jet in this chapter. I felt like he'd still have some sort of grudge but only recently got over it or that he was pissed that they were hostile towards Zuko.
> 
> Either way, I like the characters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while for this to get done because I was commissioned. I'm an Animal Portrait artist and anime artist on Instagram. I don't have that big a following, but I've technically only just started getting real work on them.
> 
> Here's my [Animal Portrait](https://www.instagram.com/im_swellxd/) account. I'm planning to paint a lot more and honestly, Pet portraits are my favourite. I'll be painting Oppa and Momo soon enough.

They’d been in the air for hours by the time Zuko gradually stirred at the feel of the Bison touching down. He breathed softly, grumbling under his breath as he turned towards whatever warmth was hugging his side, burying his face deeper into it with a content sigh. He had a flyby thought that someone, likely Jet, must have gotten out something to use as a pillow for him.

“Hey, you wakin’ up?” the warmth spread to his other shoulder in the form of a firm hand grasping him, shaking him just slightly to stop him from falling asleep again,  _ “Princess,” _ he heard the deeper voice whisper right beside his ear, Zuko frowning softly in return at the immediately recognizable voice and word. He breathed heavily and turned farther into the warmth. Only, he realized what he was lying against when he heard a stomach growl barely half a foot from his ear, the sound vibrating up the muscle that he was relaxed against.

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking the blur away and finding the night greet him. The Prince yawned, the corners of his lids burning with sleep. Refraining from yawning again, he groggily lifted his head from the pillow and his hand, glancing down and then slightly up to see that he’d been using Jets’ chest and shoulder as his cushion.

“Enjoy your nap?” the brunette smirked, Zuko grumbling softly with a faint blush before reluctantly pushing himself up to sit and proceeded to stretch, fists reaching high with every muscle straining and arching. Admittedly, he’d had a good nap, relaxed thanks to the cool air and rhythmic beating of both the Bisons’ hearts and Jets in his ear and against the palm of his hand.

“Did  _ you _ get any sleep?” the Firebender counter-questioned as he lowered against the back of the saddle beside the other man, arms loosely crossing over his chest. He leaned closer to him, still using him as a sort of pillow while leaning his weight into the other.

“Nah, can’t sleep unless I got some kind of mattress under me,” the brunette replied, the Prince taking a glance at the thin stack of blankets that made up the saddle carpet. It was thin, but not uncomfortable. Unless it’d been the position Zuko had had them in while he’d slept on him.  _ Knowing Jet, he didn't want to wake him and just settled for how they were despite the discomfort. _

“You’ve been awake all night?” he asked, well aware that he must have based on his reply. He’d have to be sure to not sleep on him again if they had to spend another night in the air. He considered letting the brunette use  _ him _ as a pillow for the next few hours.

“Five hours. We still got nine of travel to go,”  _ Really? That long? _ And he’d only been asleep for five hours. It felt so much longer than that, “Everybody’s setting up for the night. You’re in  _ my _ tent,” at his words, the blush grew under his skin, Zuko’s gaze drifting over the edge of the saddle to see that they were doing just that, leaving only Jet and the Prince in the saddle as tents were being pitched and the fireplace being set with branches.

“C’mon,” he heard the other man gesture from beside him as he climbed to his feet and dragged Zuko up with him. He swayed slightly as the Bison actually dropped to the ground, the base vibrating a tad, “I got you, Princess,” the brunette smirked down at him, an arm around his waist,  _ which he batted at since the Avatar’s crew was still there and could ‘see them’. _

“Can you stop with the nickname?” Zuko grumbled in question as he reluctantly turned away and headed for the side of the saddle, clamping a hand on the edge before vaulting over it and gracefully landing on his feet next to the creature's middle leg. The other followed, dropping to a crouch beside him.

“I don’t say it loud enough for them to hear, it’s fine,” Jet smirked, draping an arm over the Princes’ shoulder so casually as they made their way towards one of the few slanted slabs of stone that the Earthbender shot out of the ground, a place to tie their tent.  _ He hadn’t realized that Jet had nabbed one from the Bisons storage strap before jumping down with him. _

“I don’t like it,” Zuko grumbled softly, shrugging the rest of it off as he stopped, the brunette slipping from his side to go about placing out the tent under the slab.

“I know. That’s why I say it,” from the reply, Zuko heated up, but not in a fluster, rather steam eased from his nose with a glare aimed at the brunette, said man appearing to see it and raised his hands in surrender, “Okay, okay. I’ll ease off,”  _ that poorly hidden smirk said otherwise. _

He watched Jet get so far with setting up the tent before deciding to finally help when he saw the chance, reaching out and grabbing the free ropes. He tossed it over the top of the slab and walked around to the brunette's side, finding the end again and then the spot where it caught and wouldn’t slip. He tugged, his back bumping into the Freedom Fighters’. He grunted quietly and glanced over his shoulder at the soft stare he was getting, finding his cheeks heating again.

“So… Uh,” he started lamely, returning his gaze ahead to try and avoid the look. He really wasn't used to it, “How ‘is’ Uncle?” Zuko tried, finding a good place to knot the rope, tie it off and then pin it in place so that the tent wouldn’t fall or slip.

“Happiest man alive.  _ Could _ be happier, but I bet he’ll be just that when he sees you,” the brunette replied with ease as he tested the rope's tension and then the tent itself, deeming it fine. Zuko tilted his head slightly, blinking at him as the other reached for the tarp and tossed it into the tent.  _ He somewhat doubted the happy part, or a fraction of it. He’d betrayed the mans’ teaching and had captured the Avatar against the wisdom his uncle gave him, to free himself from the negativity and the lies his father and sister forced him to hear. _

“You think?” he asked after a moment, clearly dubious and upset by his own thoughts, though he did well to hide the latter behind an empty facade. He lifted his gaze when he heard the quiet footsteps, eyeing the brunette and his lack of a smile. He seemed far more serious, but his stare was still just as soft on him. 

“Your uncle loves you like a son, said as much while serving customers. I lost count of how many times he’s said that he couldn’t be prouder of you,” Jet smiled some, still soft as far as Zuko could tell. The Prince blinked at him, somewhat dubious still, but it was slowly making way for relief, “His face is gonna be stuck in a smile when you walk through that door,” those words force more negativity aside, Zuko relaxing into the hands that lifted and rested on his shoulders.

“C’mon,” the brunette motioned to the tent, nudging him towards the opening. He headed towards it and slipped inside, Jet following and closing it behind them before reaching for the tarp and spreading it out, going about setting it up like a blanket to lie on.

“Thanks,” Zuko muttered softly, keeping his stare on the blanket, but he could feel the warm eyes on him, acknowledging him. That smile was still discernible too, the warmth it gave off.  _ He was still not used to it and wasn't sure whether he could. _

\----------

He was stirred by the Bison for a second time, having heard a loud yawn coming from the beast, and  _ again, _ he found himself pressed against the very same warmth as before but this time, it was aligned with his back, the heat reaching from the back of his thighs to his shoulders and over his side.

Zuko yawned deeply, the corner of his eye watering. He shifted gently, burying his face in his folded arm with a soft groan, the body behind him shifting and curling closer in that were possible. He blinked a tired eye open as the warmth on his waist tightened, the Prince taking a groggy and slightly blurred glance down to see the tanned hand loosely gripping the front of his shirt trim where it crossed over.

He frowned slightly, lingering on the hand keeping him in place and then tilted his head to be able to glance over his shoulder, eyeing the still sleeping face of his  _ guard. _ Could he still deem him that? He’d protected him against the Water tribes protests and their argument of him not joining them.  _ He’d also shielded him from the justified scowls that were aimed at him for the entire trip on the Bison’s back. _ He’d heard the curt comments that were ignored as well.

“Jet?” he called quietly, his sleep-addled voice and stare going unnoticed by the other. The Prince yawned again, blinking tiredly before reluctantly forcing himself to turn over and face the brunette who still didn't stir at all, even from his movements.

Zuko curled an arm under his head, groggy eyes focused on the sleeping face. He looked far more relaxed and far more innocent like this. One wouldn’t be able to tell that this man could take out a small troop of Firebending soldiers with just one blade and his wits.  _ He didn't doubt the stories the other tended to come out with when he was bored. If anything, he enjoyed them and could even imagine it. The skills section of that resume that had gotten him hired definitely hadn’t been a lie. He did really have the capabilities of being a Royals’ personal guard. _

Another yawn escaped him, Zuko choosing to simply continue sleeping. He tilted his head forward, feeling his forehead press against the other mans’ shoulder just as Jet leaned forward for more warmth. It didn't take nearly as long for him to fall back into his sleep, darkness taking him swiftly.

\----------

The next time he was woken up, it was to a feeling of immense tightness and heat, something both comforting but in a far more ‘Protective’ atmosphere, a sharp  _ warning _ in the air. Zuko blinked his eyes open for the third time, seeing nothing but the deep red uniform that Jet had slept in since the escape. An arm was wound tightly around him, keeping him close and it was only then that he felt the extra presence in the room.

“-I came to tell you two that breakfast was ready,” he zoned in to hear the Waterbenders voice, harsh and heavy with dislike. Her tone said anything  _ but _ kindness in her offer.  _ Had she been about to do something while they were asleep? _

“A’right, thanks,” and Jets tone was just as prickly, still holding that pitch of  _ warning _ while being civil, and the Prince waited, listening, feeling for anything. The girl was lingering, a soft ‘tch’ leaving her, barely audible as she slipped back out of the tent, the fold flapping and then closing again.

He continued to wait, feeling the tension in the others’ strong body pressed against him. It took all too long for any hint of relaxation to be felt, Zuko lifting his gaze as the other lowered to the makeshift blanket. He finally met the others’ eyes, the immediate spark of his brains’ whirring able to be seen.  _ He’d caught her doing something and was thinking in-depth about it. He knew that look. _

“Jet?” he spoke softly, tilting his head to catch his attention when his voice hadn’t reached him. Their gazes met and that spark of suspicion slipped in the brunette's eyes, his trademark smirk returning.

“Mornin’. Sleep well?” the Prince saw through the morning greeting, labelling it as a diversion of a deflection to whatever he’d seen the girl do.

“Don’t do that,” Zuko frowned and moved to lean up on his elbow, “I woke up before she left. What happened?” he asked firmly just as he’d seen the other's lips curved to reply with ‘do what?’ he didn't feel like beating around the bush nor letting himself be babied, and especially not by this damn idiot.  _ Protection was one thing, but being sheltered was another thing entirely. _

He saw the mans’ face twitch out of the smirk, a more resigned and serious expression taking its place while he was lying beneath him.

“She was messin’ with your water pouch,” he muttered reluctantly, his tone a tad more distant than before as if he was pouting due to his protection-attempt having not worked, “Looked like she was refilling it, but the water was a little weird looking,” he added, sighing softly before pushing himself up, the two now sitting together.

“What d’you mean?” he asked with a quirked brow and tilted head, not so much confused as he was curious. What other colours could water be? And if she’d been really trying to poison him, he assumed she would have done a better job at masking the colour.

“It wasn't a normal blue. It was… lighter?” Zuko frowned further, at least he knew to wash out the pouch and get more water from the stream after that little bit of information. It wasn't as though he could trust the water tribe siblings, but he wanted to.  _ So this left him in a predicament. Though maybe it wasn't poison? _

“Could be healing water,” he thought aloud, flicking his gaze towards the pouch and eyeing it cautiously, “You think she’d poison me?” he asked seriously, feeling a sting in his chest that someone like her could be that bad as to poison someone.

“Only one way to find out-,” before Zuko could properly process that reply, he’d felt the other shift and reach out for it, the Prince registering his words as he’d been about to grab the neck of the pouch and he immediately shot a hand out to stop him.

“Hey, no! Don’t! If she did, I’m not letting  _ you _ risk it,” he instantly argued, his fingers firmly lacing the brunettes’ wrist and dragging his arm back away from it. The counter to Zuko’s actions threw him, the ravenette feeling his back come into contact with the blanket, his legs parted with the Freedom Fighter perched between them and leaning over his.

His heart skipped fast, beating rapidly in his chest from the flip and how close the other was in their position. He unintentionally held his breath, eye wide with his hands reaching up to press against the firm chest.

“Can’t live without me?” he zoned in on Jets’ smirk, far more seductive and suggestive than usual. Zuko had barely had the chance to fight or protest before he was being kissed, lips pressed hard against his own and not giving him any room to move. He felt him tilt his head into the kiss, deepening him and draw a few heavy breaths from him.

The air around him quickly heated up, the liplock growing in intensity the more pressure the other put on and after a moment, he broke them apart, giving him a few seconds to breathe before he was on him again. Kiss after kiss was planted, a few breaking  _ between _ his lips to where he’d felt their tongues brush but never lingered.

He panted softly at the feel of a hand graze his side, fingers gripping beneath his ribs and slowly clawing their way up and under his arm and back, rising and rising until they grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt, drawing on the fabric and loosening it around his waist. He felt a breeze on his shoulder, the shirt not entirely covering it at that point.

Zuko’s concentration wavered, the warmth and attack gradually melting him much like before, but this was drawn out, as if Jet was purposely holding back. He’d melted so fast before, but this… it felt like torture, pleasurable torture-.

The Prince gasped into the kiss when he felt the body above him brush against his, the weight of the slightly taller man weighing on him, but not crushing him. He groaned softly, almost  _ whined _ into the brunettes’ mouth. The weight was blocking him from moving at all, his thighs pushed farther apart to make room. The feeling sent a shiver up his spine and through his stomach, his heart speeding.

“Wait-,” the Prince managed before his mouth was taken again, his mind immediately faltering the moment the tongue slipped between his lips again, lingering this time and drawing another gasp from him. The brunette groaning softly into his mouth shook him, the hand pulling on his shirt and revealing more. Zuko’s fingers gripped tight to the others’ shirt, shaking slightly. He was genuinely afraid that his mind would literally melt.

Heat radiated in his naval, burning beneath his skin and through his clothes. The warmth coming from the Freedom Fighter was intense, sparking so much heat and boiling the air. He felt as though he was suffocating, Zuko being kissed again, their mouths open and tongues twisting and turning, drawing more gasps from the squirming Prince-.

A cracked squeak broke the moment, the two staring at each other while frozen for the longest time. They gradually glanced towards the opening of the tent, the Prince internally berating himself and kicking himself as soon as he saw the water tribe boy perched halfway through the tent opening, jaw hanging open, eyes as wide as the Bison’s mouth, pale with shock.

The silence grew thick with awkwardness, Zuko swallowing thickly before abruptly bunking Jet to the side, flipping their positions so that he was straddling him and immediately stood up to sort himself out and tidy up his attire.

“Listen, you saw nothi-,” the Prince had started and turned around, pointing at the tent opening just as Sokka darted out, already having left. He bristled, anxious. He swore that if the idiot told anyone, he’d be the first to be burned alive. He wasn't ready for any of this to get out just yet.

“Pretty sure he’ll be saying that to himself until he can get the image out of his head,” the brunette chuckled softly, Zuko glancing down towards him to see his calm demeanour, arms crossed under his head and ankles crossed, looking as relaxed as ever with his chest half-revealed thanks to where the Prince had been gripping during… that.

It took him glancing at the mans’ chest to realize just how hot he felt, face included. Every inch of him must have been flushed and flustered. Even his legs were wavering, shaking just slightly from both the shock and what the man had done to him. That was the furthest he’d ever gone and almost all of that experience he had had been due to the brunette.

“You okay there?” his blush grew from Jet’s obvious amusement. Zuko took a breath and turned to stare at him, zoning in on the broad smirk and seductive eyes watching him.

“Would you like to kick your own ass or should I do it for you?” the Prince countered simply, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. He was too worked up still and Jet really wasn't helping the matter at all with his smug and victorious air.

“I love it when you pretend you didn't like it,”  _ he wasn't helping in the least! _ Zuko growled softly at the brunette, frowning, “Don’t think I didn't feel  _ that,” _ the frown faltered, making way for confusion while the other gestured to the Princes’ waist. He looked down, blush growing ten times stronger when he saw the slight tent.

\----------

To Jet’s obvious disappointment, Zuko had taken the time to dampen the heat in his groin and naval and fight off the brunettes’ attempts to  _ play _ and  _ help him _ with his issue.

Only minutes later after calming down and Zuko was standing at the door of the tent, the other walking out first with no sign of embarrassment or shame in what he did or what he let the other idiot see. The Prince reluctantly followed him out, considering drowning himself in the river if anyone commented.

It was bad enough when he saw the clear smirk and quirked brow on the blind Earthbender, and the pure shock still marring the water tribe boys’ face. He actually looked stuck in that position.

“Good morning, boys,”  _ She knew… _ Zuko stared flatly at her, the tone alone giving away that she somehow knew what they’d done and the non-benders skin grew white instead of just pale at that. He whined and flailed, rubbing his eyes harshly and squirming in a fetal position on the ground.

“I’m gonna go and drown myself,” Zuko deadpanned before turning away and heading towards the river where the Bison and Lemur were hanging out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note that I'll be rewriting this story for original character purposes on my Wattpad account as well. I like this enough that it'll be a M/F assassination-attempt story.


	10. Chapter 10

Zuko had poured the water out farther down-stream, not willing to risk it nor let Jet drink it to see if it was really poisoned or not. If it had been, then Katara really had tried to kill him, which was a grim thought to be considered. Did someone so hellbent on helping others with a heart like hers really attempt to kill someone?  _ Granted, the Prince had been chasing them down for months and had treated them badly, had even stolen her necklace to use against her near the start of the chase. _

The Prince paused in refilling his pouch, posture slouching as he recounted how many times he’d come close, sold them out, chased them down, captured and hurt them. As far as trust went, he didn't deserve it, and he truly believed it. But then his uncles’ words always twisted that belief, speaking of new leaves being turned and grudges not being worth it...

“What would you say right about now…” he frowned softly, lowering from his crouched position to sit crossed legged beside the stream, falling into thought, “Those who hold grudges are the prisoner. Those who forgive experience freedom from their… their… Ugh, I’m bad at this,”

“Grudges are a waste of perfect happiness, you’re a prisoner of negativity. Let go of what you did and what you can’t change and be free to experience true freedom,” Zuko’s gaze abruptly lifted and shot over his shoulder at the voice, the phrase sounding far too similar to something his uncle really would have said and yet it came from Jet who was closing the distance before deciding to join him in the grass, “You didn't inherit your uncles' wise words and cryptic quotes, but points for trying and confusing yourself,”

“Did you just make that up or…” the Prince quirked a brow at him, wanting to be sure and the smirk directed towards him didn't exactly give him a good answer, nor did it seem as though he would even answer it, “Did you come over to try and stop me from drowning myself?” he asked instead, the brunette snorting loudly.

“Yeah, Iroh would drown  _ me _ if I didn't stop you,” the man chuckled warmly before it slowly changed to something a tad more serious, “If she really tried to poison you, we’re gonna have to confront her about it,” he mentioned quietly, Zuko taking another glance over his shoulder towards the group who were just finishing up with breakfast.

“I rinsed the pouch out,” he stated simply, as if that alone would stop him from doing it. Without the evidence, they had nothing, and there was no way he even would have let the water stew in his pouch if Jet’s earlier suggestion was still in mind, “I’m not letting you drink it,” he voiced his thought.

“Guess we’ll have to use Toph as a lie detector. Doubt she’ll like that,” the brunette smirked, well aware that she wouldn’t, but he’d bet that the brunette would love it. He enjoyed annoying the girl and vice versa. The two appeared to be a devious pair.

“Or we don’t mention it to any of them,” the Prince countered, reaching back into the stream to continue filling his pouch again before shaking it and rinsing it out again. He’d done it a few times already, but he wanted to be sure, “I can’t experience freedom if I hold it against her,” he rephrased the quote just slightly, gradually letting his stare drift to the brunette to see the flat stare he was being given.

“Okay, I didn't say the sentence for you to take it to heart,” Jet deadpanned, blinking at him with a sort of accusatory exasperation on his face. In all honesty, he found the expression amusing since he rarely got the chance to turn the tables on the other man or mess with  _ him. _

“So you said it just to sound smart?” Zuko chuckled in return, a smile on his face. He turned back to the water and shifted back into a crouch to finally fill the pouch after having rinsed it a bunch of times. If the others were finishing with breakfast, then they didn't have much time to sit and relax. His sister wouldn’t be far behind-...

_ Hadn’t Jet said something about his sister not being an issue for a while? _ The Prince frowned, lifting the pouch from the stream and corking the lid before turning towards the other.

“What happened with my sister?” he asked forwardly, the brunette blinking at him with some loss, appearing to not follow, “You mentioned that she wouldn’t be an issue during our escape,” he reminded, lowering to sit again and not realizing that he’d sat closer to him than before.

“Oh yeah, I drugged her breakfast,” the man said casually, not bothered at all. Zuko though… his mouth had fallen open, his skin had grown pale with shock and his eyes were wide, even the burned one. He thought he’d heard him wrong for a moment. There was no way he’d done that and survived, even if she hadn’t seen him do it, she had eyes everywhere that would have!

“You what?!” he asked incredulously, his tone hushed but still as stunned and shocked, and the brunette seriously didn't appear fearful for his life or  _ anything. _ He was either very brave or really stupid and the Prince was leaning more towards the latter if he thought he would be skinned alive if he was caught.

“I drugged her breakfast,” he repeated, still unbothered by the statement or what he meant behind it.  _ Did he understand what he was saying…? _ Zuko blinked at him, truly lost for words as he tried to find any indication that he was either lying, joking or just braindead, “An anaesthetic that lasts a whole day, a full twenty-four hours, but  _ sadly _ isn’t lethal,” he mistook the Princes’ search for a lie was clearly misinterpreted as expected elaboration.

“You drugged my sister,” the man replied, a drawn our statement summing up the others' words so that he could hear himself say it and try to process it.  _ It wasn't working, he honestly couldn’t believe it. _

“To give us a head start,” the brunette added to his sentence rather pointedly as if that made up for the fact that he drugged his sister, who’d probably still be asleep at the time. He groaned softly and leaned forward. He couldn’t truly fault the Freedom Fighter for what he did because it really did help them, but it was still distressing to know that he’d managed to get his hands on that kind of drug and willingly used it on someone closely related to him.  _ Yeah, he hated Azula far more than he liked her, but still. _

“I don’t know whether to thank you or sigh at you,” the Prince muttered as he dropped back against the grass, lying there tiredly. He was so done with the conversation and situation. He just wanted to see his uncle again and sleep forever with the old man making tea for his customers.

“Could do both,” the brunette smirked,  _ he couldn’t see it, but he could definitely ‘hear’ it in his voice. _ Zuko tilted his head towards the other, doing just that and sighing heavily. Reluctantly, he pushed himself to sit up and shifted that much closer, choosing to be bold after what had happened earlier.

He reached up and tilted the brunettes’ head towards, brushing their lips for a quick peck, “Thank you,” he muttered softly before abruptly standing and leaving Jet there in mild surprise while the Prince headed back towards the group and tents, deciding to start pulling down the shares one as everyone else started to.

“-at’s not true! Name one time I needed supervision!” he heard the water tribe boy snap loudly, Zuko pausing and glancing over to where he and the Earthbender were staring each other down,  _ in a manner of speaking. _ Holding their ground, rather than staring...

“The time you tried teaching me to swim, you tried to drown me after the tenth attempt!” she argued back, just as loud with her claim and honestly, he was already on her side from just the idea that someone like him would try to teach a blind girl to swim.

“You wouldn't get in the water!” the boy countered, getting up in her face and Zuko stared flatly at the two while the girl didn't seem bothered at all as she held her ground like the rocks she bent.

“Because I can't swim!” wherever that argument went, he was on the Earthbenders side. The Prince zoned the loud voices out and began dismantling the tent with ease after setting the pouch beside their stuff, folding up the tarp and rolling it.

It didn't take him long to feel the presence behind him, Zuko glancing over his shoulder while folding up the exterior of the tent after loosening the ropes. Aang stood there staring at him, a smile on his face but he said and did nothing, almost as if he was observing him. He tilted his head in question, his brow lifted with his hands pausing in mid-motion.

“Can I help you?” the Prince asked softly, feeling discomfort in being stared at so intently without anything having been said. Was he just waiting for him to finish before speaking up? He seemed the type to sit and wait.  _ Thinking about, he didn't know all that much about him, having been far more focused on capturing him before then. _

“Huh? Oh-,” the Airbender appeared to zone back in, “No, sorry. I was just… I’m glad you joined us. When I saved you that one time and mentioned my friend, Kuzon, I really… wanted us to be like that, to be friends,” the monk smiled widely at him before joining him, dropping to sit beside where the Prince had crouched to fold the tent, “I still hope we can,” his big brown eyes gleamed at him.

Zuko eyed him for the longest time, jaw clenching. He wouldn’t say no to that. He was meant to be teaching him and he planned to now that everything had fallen into place. It was just a matter of getting started, but who said that he couldn’t try being a friend while training him?  _ Could he actually do that? Be a friend after everything he’d done up until then? The Avatar seemed to think so. _

“Maybe,” he voiced softly, considering it and filing the thought away. He’d like to try. He hadn’t had any real friends growing up thanks to his status as Prince and his sister wasn't a friend at all, nor her own friends. Even the guards were out of the category, no matter if they hung around with him.  _ They were ordered to. _

“We’ll probably need to stop one more time before we get to Ba Sing Se, and I was wondering if you’d like to hang out and talk before we get going again,” Zuko’s attention returned, his gaze shifting to the boy with his brow quirked higher than before.

“Another stop?” he asked, having thought that they were going to fly the rest of the way without another stop. This was a pretty serious situation still and he didn't feel like getting caught if his father sent any men after them. It was already bad enough that his sister would be completely livid and ready to kill if she knew what Jet did.

“Appa’s carrying a lot of people for a lot of time and it takes a lot of effort for him to fly with so many people on his back. I don’t wanna tire him out too much,” he was still smiling, Zuko picking up on just how much the boy felt for the animal. It wasn't so much a surprise that he cared for his creatures, but how much he genuinely cared compared to anyone the prince knew. It was… refreshing.

“I’d like to talk,” Zuko replied, a soft smile gracing his own lips in return. He was feeling far more… He felt as though the ‘friend’ talk wasn't just talk. He could feel something there, as if the process had already begun.

“Great!” the Airbender beamed, using his bending to suddenly gust upwards to stand, the Prince automatically following on impulse. The monk bowed informally and patted his shoulder before leaving, a hefty skip in his step as he went to do whatever he’d been doing.  _ He didn't miss the glare Katara gave him as the Firebender watched him leave. _

His posture tightened when his gaze met hers, his guard rising fast before he glanced away. She obviously didn't trust him, if everything she’d done and said up until then was any indicator. He didn't want to out her as an attempted-murderer either if she’d really gone and poisoned his water. Much like the phrase Jet had come out with, he didn't want grudges to be held and Aang seemed to let it all float away like a feather on a breeze. He was free of the negativity and so was Toph and even Jet, who should hate him more than the others as he’d lost everything due to the Fire nation, and yet  _ he was willing to share a bed and go as far as to-... _

Zuko’s cheeks heated up slightly, the Prince frowning as he tried to force the memories aside. The brunette clearly had no qualms with kissing and going further with the  _ Prince of the Fire nation, _ even after what they’d taken from him.

The Freedom Fighter had mentioned it a few times thanks to Zuko’s questions, but would never linger or appear upset despite likely feeling just that. He’d indulged the Prince and talked about it. And in his opinion, Jet should hate him the most out of the entire group, yet he probably liked him the most.  _ If his actions were anything to go by. _

“What’s with the frown? Someone piss you off? Being all angsty again?”  _ speak of the devil. _ He lifted his gaze towards the voice, watching as Jet closed the distance and started helping him by tying off one end of the tent and started rolling it towards the Prince.

“No, just thinking,” he replied slowly and distractedly, shoving the thoughts aside for later. Despite his curiosity, he didn't really want to remind the other of what happened to him, though he wanted to figure out if he really did think of him as something more than just Fire nation.  _ He must if he still messed with him and willingly kissed him. _

“‘Bout what?” the brunette asked, stopping short of bumping their heads as he reached down for the ropes in the Firebenders hands. They were extremely close enough, warm returning to his cheeks as the other glanced up with a smirk.

“Do you like me?” the Prince questioned slowly, a tad uncertain, but mostly for the question itself. He was second-guessing his decision to ask.  _ Especially when the smirk dropped and he was being given a flat stare. _

“You’re serious…?” the Freedom Fighter deadpanned, his tone flat and even as he stared at him. The fact that he took in as much of Zuko’s expression as possible made it obvious that he was trying to figure that much out, “Okay, listen,” the brunette sighed, knotting the ropes and shoving aside, “If I didn't, I really would have tried to assassinate you before I left. But, I didn't ‘cause  _ you _ changed my mind,” he clarified, leaning in slightly closer with each word.

“What d’you mean?” the Prince frowned softly, not so much lost, but curious. Though by the expression, he figured that the story wasn't over.

“Iroh explained a lot about his nephew and I thought he sounded pretty cool. I liked what I heard,” the warmth grew in his face as the smirk returned to Jet’s face, something playful there, “After a few weeks, he let slip that his brother was a Firebender and a Lord. Who else could he have meant other than the Firelord himself?” the Freedom Fighter snorted.

“So you put two and two together,” of course his uncle would  _ accidentally _ mention that his brother was the Firelord. The man was a genius and the wisest man he knew, no doubt, but he could honestly imagine it happening.

“Yeah,” the brunette sighed softly, the smirk disappearing for the moment, “Look, I  _ was _ planning to do  _ something _ while I was in your home, but when I saw you and remembered what your uncle said, the hatred towards you just sorta… dwindled,” Jet waved between them, his expression growing warmer, “Especially when I saw that,” he gestured to the scar, Zuko’s gaze lowering when he was reminded of it.

The scar itself, he couldn’t feel it, the area was entirely numb and his sight was so poor that everything was a coloured blur in the slit between his burned lid. But he  _ could _ feel what it was, where it was, where he got it, what it meant and how it felt when others saw it. For it to be a focus point of a subject or feeling-...

“My parents were great people and wouldn’t hurt me. I’m tortured by the fact that my family’s not with me anymore,” Jet spoke up, Zuko feeling the brunettes’ finger hook beneath his chin and lift his gaze again, “But it’s a fact that you’re tortured  _ by _ your family,” the Prince swallowed thickly, forcing himself to take a few deep breaths.

The stare he was being given, the understanding and strength behind them… Zuko sighed sadly and dropped his forehead against the brunettes, still keeping his breaths even. Honestly, one simple question led him towards feeling far too much in a short amount of time.

“I literally only asked if you liked me,” he voiced his thoughts, sighing again and closing his eyes at the feel of comfort that came from the Freedom Fighter. It took the other a few seconds to reply, the man parting their foreheads with an open expression.

“Oh wait, you meant…” Jet trailed off, Zuko quirking a brow at him as he appeared to have an epiphany of sorts, realizing then what the Prince had meant with the question, “Uh… yeah, I like you. I wouldn’t flirt or makeout or go as far as you make you melt as you did back in the tent if I didn't,” a sheepish smirk slipped onto the brunette's lips, a somewhat apologetic glint in his eye being seen.

“Seriously,” Zuko scoffed curtly, an exasperated expression on his face along with a tired smile, “I’m not that complicated to figure out, Jet,” he breathed a chuckle. Honestly, he meant nothing profound with what he’d say, so how the other interpreted it as that was beyond him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind any typos or mistakes towards the end if you see any. I wrote it a little fast and I don't tend to proofread, though I attempted to with this one.

Another Five hours had passed before the Avatar had decided to land, Jet appreciating it probably as much as the Bison for the break. He could only spend so much effort willing sitting as close as he had with everyone on the creature's back. Don’t get him wrong, the Gaang were a fun bunch and he was thankful that they were all for him being a temporary part of the team, but he could only take so much suspicious staring directed _his_ way as much as it was directed the Princes’ way.

He didn't understand it. The two Water tribe siblings had been alright with him being a part of the mission to get the Avatar back but the moment he came back with Zuko, they were immediately guarded and hateful towards the two of them. _Granted, bringing the Prince hadn’t been a part of the plan, but Jet figured that they could at least give him a lift to Ba Sing Se. The guy wanted to be with his uncle and they were headed there anyway. It would have been torture to let him walk the whole way or get a few lifts and there was a huge chance that he’d be targetted, kidnapped or killed if even one person figured out who he was._

The Freedom Fighter yawned widely, stretching against the rock slap he’d been using as a sunbed. He opened his eyes and cleared his throat, glancing around his surroundings. They’d landed on a flat-topped hill, a few ancient and abandoned structures here and there of old rocky built houses. They made for a great cover and even the Bison was half-hidden where he was sleeping.

Finally, his gaze landed on the Airbender and Firebender across the way, less shielded by the broken buildings and with enough free space to train. He hadn’t flinched or even blinked when he saw the gust of flames sprout from the Princes’ fist as he finished a move, the fire itself appearing far less dangerous with Zuko using it. _He wasn't stupid, it was obviously dangerous and he wouldn’t get anywhere near him when he was practising, but the Firebender was far less likely to burn him than any other firebender._

He was sure that that meant there was trust there, at least of Jets’ part. He trusted him to not accidentally hurt him with his fire.

Just then, he saw the minuscule flicker of fire and steam when Aang tried the same move, far more strained, tense with a hesitant posture and more forced than the fluid flames that eased from the Princes’ body. He was trying too hard to control it on the way out rather than after it left.

Jet sighed with confliction when he took note that he knew the posture, strikes and how the Flames of a Firebender moved. True, he’d spent years taking out the Fire nation that came into his forest and he knew how to avoid their bending, but he’d never known ‘how they left the body’, only where it would be after the strike was performed.

_He wasn't so sure he liked the fact that he knew that much about how the Prince used his Fire and that he trusted him enough to not use them against him._

In all honesty, he really did feel for the other man; he genuinely felt as though he could spend his life with him and enjoy every minute of it, especially with the way the Prince reacted to his flirtations and _hands-on_ intimacy.

It was just… the Fire. He was still against the fire, the heat and skin burning flames. He supposed that he still had the traumatic stress of seeing his family taken from him, _“I’m tortured by the fact that my family’s not with me anymore,”_ Jet frowned heavily, sighing deeply.

The Freedom Fighter gradually pushed himself to sit up, shifting back until his spine came to rest against the rock wall of one of the broken buildings, his gaze trained on the Airbender and Firebender. He didn't feel as though he was having second guesses about having become as close as he had with the Prince. He knew that Zuko was perfectly happy with him and wouldn’t flame him, but it was still in his mind that there was a chance if he pissed him off to the point that they either broke up or if one of them messed up. 

The Firebenders’ defence mechanism was obviously the flames and if Jet messed up, well...

“I don’t like you,” at the voice, the brunette blinked flatly, exasperated already by the mere words from the water tribe boy. He tilted his head, spying the guys head peeking through the window at his side, staring at him.

“And that’s my problem ‘cause?” Jet replied with a just as flat tone as his expression. The other only continued to stare at him, more of his face being seen as he gradually inched further into view until he was leaning against the window with his arm, “What d’you want from me?” the brunette finally growled, his exterior pretty much calm, but otherwise, he was growing irritated fast.

“Nothin’,” Sokka returned petulantly, almost like a pouting child as he slipped through the window and lowered to sit beside him, turned towards the Freedom Fighter with a still hefty, distrusting pout on his face. Jet sighed heavily in the silence, the other brunette still staring at him and he was about ready to bury him.

“What? Spit it out,” he growled again, a frown creasing his brow. The fact that he wasn't saying a word and continued to gawk was getting under his skin at that point. He couldn’t tell whether the other was trying to figure anything out by just staring.

“Why’d you bring him along?” Sokka finally asked, the brunette sighing again in response. He wanted to sleep. He’d had enough sleep during the night, but he could do with another few hours if it meant ignoring the irritation that was Katara’s scorned ex-girlfriend act and Sokka’s… everything.

“He wanted to be with his uncle and we were heading to Ba Sing Se anyway,” he grumbled his reply, staring Sokka down while he only stared back, still dubious if his expression was anything to go by. He genuinely appeared to not believe him. _Not that he cared._

“Really,” the younger of the two breathed, the tone portraying the distrust. _He could honestly punch him and leave to go and sleep if he knew that it wouldn’t bite him in the ass later._

“Yeah, really,” Jet growled, huffing, “He wanted to leave, so I figured it’d be fine,” the man explained simply and gestured to the Fire bender, “He helped Aang escape and is teaching him Firebending. Shouldn't that be enough proof that he’s tryin’ to help?” he waved his hand at the two to throw the water tribe boys’ attention that way, Sokka actually looking and staring just in time to see the Avatar cheer when a big enough fire left him and weaved with a pretty fluid motion.

 _And Zuko was even smiling, likely proud that he’d taught the kid something._ What else could show that he was really trying?

“That doesn’t make up for everything that he did up until now,” he replied tightly, a deep frown directed towards the Firebender. Jet would have been lying if he’d said that he was fond of that look aimed at the other boy. He gave the water tribe idiot one in the Firebenders’ place.

“Well, that’s ‘your’ problem. You’re not gonna get anywhere if you’re stuck in the past,” he growled, arms crossing firmly against his chest, his frown growing heavy, “It was probably your idea to poison him,” he muttered in spite. _He’d had a theory that the siblings were in league together. It wouldn’t have surprised him in the least._

“Wait, what?” Jet glanced back towards the other boy, seeing the surprise and loss on his face. It seemed genuine, almost as though he really had no idea of what he was talking about. To the brunette though, Sokka tended to be good at lying when it came to something as serious as this, so he didn't truly believe it.

“Don’t act dumb. Katara filled Zuko’s pouch with weird-looking water this morning,” he glared, the surprise growing into shocked disbelief, the boy reeling back with a straight posture. The genuinity of it became more so and Jet actually wavered slightly, glare receding into a frown as he stared at the other.

“Yeah, I hate the guy, but I wouldn’t use poison to kill anyone!” Sokka argued, his tone strained to keep quiet enough that only _they_ could hear him. He honestly did seem shocked by the knowledge, something in his eyes.

“Then you’d better talk to your sister before I do,” Jet warned calmly, his frown still there and heavier again, but it held nothing against the honest shock the other boy was portraying. He really did seem to have no idea of what his sister had done. _If she’d poisoned him, but he was far more on board that she had._

“Does _he_ know?” Sokka asked, still surprised as he gestured towards the Firebender who began teaching him another basic technique, showing him with more fluid and perfectly controlled movements. He seemed far more at home with teaching than expected, his posture firm yet relaxed with each step by step explanation.

“Yeah, but he wasn't planning to bring it up,” Jet mentioned a little huffy, shaking his head with his own mild disbelief, “Some of his uncles’ wise words reached him. He wants to forget and be happy,” he shrugged, watching him for a moment longer than intended, lingering on the smoothness between each step and turn of his body.

“Too bad for him that some of us can’t do that,” the other boy growled softly as he pushed to stand up. He was far more serious than before, his comedic side having pretty much disappeared somewhere during the conversation. _Likely around the moment he’d accused his sister of attempted murder._

“It’s not like _he_ killed your mother,” Jet countered lowly, feeling the venom ease from Sokka the moment that was mentioned, but he paid him no mind before adding, “Like _he_ didn't kill my family,” he lifted his gaze to anger evident on the other boys face, watching him pointedly before Sokka abruptly turned away and climbed back through the window.

Huffing, Jet shook his head again and returned his gaze ahead, tensing slightly upon seeing Firebenders eyes turned his way while Aang tried out the move he’d just been taught. Zuko had this expression on his face, something akin to sad exasperation. He must have figured out what they’d been talking about.

He dropped his head back against the wall, seeing him glance away as the Avatar caught his attention, the two shared a moment, a short few words the monk reached for his own water pouch. Jet was glad that Zuko hadn’t risked drinking from his own after he’d mentioned what happened that morning. He was just as glad when he’d rinsed it out, but that gave him no proof that Katara tried to poison him.

 _“Could be healing water,”_ he remembered the Prince mentioning during their talk. He didn't believe it. The Waterbender going out of her way to refill the water pouch of the guy that chased them for miles upon miles and eventually caught her little monk boyfriend and took him to his father to caged him? It was unlikely at best.

“Are you alright? Aang!” Jet’s attention was drawn by the sudden shout, gaze focusing on the coughing Avatar on his knees, the Firebender at his side and obviously worried. The Freedom Fighter quickly shot to his feet and jogged over, concern growing the hoarser the coughing became.

“Hey, what’s wrong? What happened?” he asked, dropping to the boys’ other side and lowering his head to look at the kids’ face. He was quickly growing red from the coughing.

“I don’t know. We were taking a break and he just-...” Zuko trailed, gesturing to the boy who had managed to catch his breath before another wave of coughing came on, the boy starting to seem as if he was growing weaker.

“Aang!” Katara’s voice called out as she rushed over, almost shoving Zuko out of the way as if to protect the kid from him, “What did you do?!” she snapped, cradling the boy.

“I didn't do anything! He just started coughing!” the Prince snapped in return, tossing the Avatar’s now corked water pouch aside to crouch near the Avatar again, but closer to Jet this time, “We were training, he seemed fine and then we took a break,” he added with a shrugged, attention being drawn to the boy as he strained to keep a pace to his breathing between another harsh cough or two.

“Likely story!” she argued, the boy suddenly going slack in her arms, which concerned everyone while Sokka stopped beside them too, reaching out to check his head. He then abruptly pulled back as if scolded.

“He’s got a fever, really hot,” he waved his hand-. There was a deep cough beside him, Jet’s eyes snapping to where Zuko was holding a hand to his mouth, looking just slightly off. Another cough followed, silence surrounding them, “Oooooh no,” he heard Sokka breathe out softly.

Jet reached out and forced his hand against the Princes’ forehead against the other mans’ protests, feeling that quickly building heat against his palm as more coughs started slipping from his throat and chest, the strain becoming evident in him too.

“Zuko,” the Freedom Fighter called, trying to catch his focus enough, “What happened during the break?” at his own question, he suddenly remembered the water pouch, his head snapping to where the Prince had tossed it before, “The pouch!” he pointed towards it, Sokka reaching out and nabbing it before they started to move the two, Katara and Sokka having to carry Aang with Jet helping a coughing Zuko along towards the cover of the broken buildings, hiding them on the inside.

“What’s in it? Did you fill these this morning?” the water tribe brother asked his sister as the brunette set Zuko against the wall, the Prince really fighting him against lying down beside the Airbender, who’d actually passed out before they moved him.

“Yeah, I refilled all the pouches during breakfast,” she replied, her tone showing her distress as she tried to take care of Aang somehow. Zuko was fighting it, he could see it in the ache in his body and the complete lack of focus in his eyes as he tried to stay awake, a light sweat being seen on his bare skin.

“We drank from it,” the Princes’ voice was raw as he weakly gestured to the pouch Sokka had picked up, “We were taking a break and drank some,” he added, grimacing and heaving some as the strain appeared to start hurting him.

“Lie down,” Jet growled and reached out, forcing him down with the Firebender weakly fighting against him until he gave out beneath the force, panting and wincing.

“Does that mean I-,” the girl whimpered, eyes wide and watery. This wasn't on purpose, he could see that with her expression the way that it was. She sniffed softly, Jet thinking that she maybe hadn’t really attempted to kill the Prince after all. Though he’d have to ask later-.

“Hey, what’s going on? Everybody's heartbeats are going crazy,” Jet all but flinched at the voice, glancing around to see the Earthbender stepping in with a serious expression. She must have heard the commotion. Last he’d checked, she’d been sleeping near the Bison.

“I-,” Katara’s voice shook and cracked, the Freedom Fighter glancing around to see Sokka checking out the water through the hole. So one was hysterical and the other was being an idiot. _Great._

“The water pouches are spiked,” Jet mentioned, feeling the body beside him go limp. His eyes widened and he turned to the Firebender, the soft panting, the light sweat and the relaxed exterior. He’d passed out. He clenched his jaw and leaned over him, frowning heavily with his heart picking up the pace.

“And those two drank it? Why not just waterbend it out?” Toph asked with a flat tone and deadpanned expression. The only one with a completely cool head. _That was one of the better ideas_ and the moment he looked to the girl, the idea was thrown out the window.

“I don’t know how to do that yet!” she cried, tears staining her cheeks as she stared down at the Avatar, “I can’t do it,” she shook softly, far too lost in her guilt that she’d poisoned them, or Aang, more importantly to her.

“Where’d you even get it?” Sokka asked abruptly as he poured the water out into a bowl he’d magically made appear at his side, eyeing it and dipping a finger in it. He lifted it back out, examining it as it slipped down the digit.

“A trader in the Fire nation,” she teared, sniffing and rubbing her eyes. Her hysteria really wasn't helping her confidence. Jet had seen her bend water into a sick and dehydrated baby buffalo cat only a few days ago. How different could this be?

“It tastes like Iron,” the Freedom Fighter lifted his gaze to the brother, frowning at him. Had he really just took a sip of that stuff?- And then it suddenly clicked with him, Jet snapping his gaze towards the Earthbender.

“Iron. Metal!” he called out quickly, the little girl already on the move just as he’d said it. She dropped beside the Airbender first, shoving Katara back some with a curt, “Stand back,” Reluctantly, the older girl did, though reluctantly. He watched carefully as she waved her hands smoothly, tilting and turning her fingers while gradually easing them up the boy's body. It took longer than he’d have liked, but eventually, Aang abruptly shot up and coughed out a lot of the liquid, wheezing and retching.

He didn't need to be told anything as the Earthbender swiftly made her way over, Jet stepping over the Firebender to be on his other side as she already got started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I've added "Bottom Energy Zuko" To the tags]
> 
> If you're going to solely focus and only make a statement/comment about Zuko having so much Bottom Energy, I'm likely not going to reply to it after this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

He was lying on his mattress, staring up at the rickety but generally stable ceiling of his room within the hideout. His hands were folded behind his head, a leg bent up with the other folded over the first, a piece of wheat familiarly clasped between his lips. The comfort Jet felt from being there, the old warmth that came with the easily recognizable feeling of ‘home’.

The Freedom Fighters base, the houses in the trees, the daily trips to scavenge and build… the laughing, shouting, cheering and stories that could be heard even from one of the highest buildings attached to one of the trees, Jets’ room. He didn't need to strain to hear them; he only needed to stay quiet to pick up every word, every pitch and every vibration that came with every footstep.  _ He was home, he was within his safe space, a place he’d built from the ground up. ‘Sort of’. _

A smile graced his lips, the wheat shifting. The brunette gradually pushed himself to sit up, legs crossed as he glanced towards the opening across the wooden-floored space, a ragged old curtain being the only thing separating himself from the outside.

He moved to stand, pushing himself to his feet before making his way over and reaching out to lift the piece of cloth. He held it aside and glanced out, the evening sun warming everything in sight in a bright orange glow. It seeped through into his own room as the curtain wasn't blocking its reach-.

“Close it,” he heard a soft groan from behind him, the brunette glancing over his shoulder to see a familiar broad back. He quirked a brow, letting the curtain fall as he took in more of the form that had taken his place on the bed, the visible pale skin and marred burn on the side of his face being seen as the Prince turned over and tiredly eyed him. His own smile grew upon seeing him.

He gradually made his way over, taking in the welcoming sight a warm expression and feeling in his chest. Jet lowered once he reached the old mattress, getting comfortable with the Prince turning over to face him. The fact that they were back home, back at  _ Jets _ home, he was happy, overwhelmingly so.

He couldn’t help asking himself how it would have been if Zuko had been one of his Freedom Fighters. What it would have been like to have a guy like him within his team and to see him so often in his trees and helping the other kids. He was more capable than any of his Fighters and could hold his own and give as good as he got.  _ So what if he could have been his second in command? _

_ But then again, his Fire… _ Jet would have tried to kill anyone he suspected of being a Firebender and wouldn’t have batted an eyelid. Zuko wouldn’t have been safe with him.

\---

The feel of something bumping his side woke him, warmth following after the ‘thunk’. Jet yawned widely and loudly, muscles straining softly and he groaned, a hand reaching up to rub his watering eye. Tiredly glancing around, he was still in one of the rotting buildings, the night sky bearing down on them with bright stars giving it light. It was one helluva beautiful sight, one of the ones that you’d rarely see unless you were sitting in a clearing back in the hideout.

Singing softly, he reluctantly brushed the beauty aside and looked to where the warmth was spreading, eyes landing on the Prince much as he’d done within his dream. He was lying there on his side, curled up closer to the Freedom Fighter than he had been before, his head pressed under his arm and against his ribcage.  _ He’d probably headbutted him in his sleep trying to get closer. _

Again, like in his dream, Jet’s gaze lingered on him, a smile slowly and softly gracing his lips. While the other man slept so peacefully and appeared so… innocent, it was hard to believe that he was such a dangerous person to deal with. The soft features, the pale, smooth skin and clear injury inflicted by pure evil… One wouldn’t be able to picture him as a Firebender that could just as easily kill and burn.

He looked as pure and as innocent as the Turtleducks the Prince had fed within the pond back at the palace.

“Hey,” Jet’s attention faltered, his gaze slipping towards the entrance to the decaying buildings. The brunette water tribe boy was standing there, waving him over. He frowned and slowly lifted himself up while glancing across to the others-, who weren’t there. Only Aang and Zuko were asleep beside himself only a moment ago.

Rubbing the back of his head, his frown grew slightly, the older boy reluctantly shifting and being sure to not wake the Firebender as he got up and tiredly headed over, following him out of the building and over to where he saw a horribly dejected-looking Waterbender and the predictably indifferent Earthbender.

“What’s up? Can’t sleep?” he asked quietly enough that only the group would hear, the brunette joining them on the ground and crossing his legs. The fact that Katara looked so upset and saddened wasn't all that surprising. He’d gathered that she might not have realized what she’d done.

“We emptied out all of the pouches. It looks like the water Katara was given was meant to poison  _ all _ of us,” Sokka informed grimly, his expression uncharacteristically serious at the moment, “We think that we were recognized, or at least  _ she _ was,”

“With all the posters over the city, I wouldn’t be surprised,” Jet replied with a shrug. It’d been one of the main reasons that he had been chosen to infiltrate. No one recognized him and he doubted that they would, considering his importance, or lack thereof. He hadn’t been a part of the Gaang from the start until this mission.

Not only that, but it would also have been obvious that there would be a rescue plan for the Avatar, so the stalls may have been ordered to have the poison at the ready in the likely event that they’d needed to restock while they were there.  _ It was likely that they had posters of the group behind the stalls too. _

“I didn't mean to poison them,” the Waterbender muttered softly, almost weakly from where she was sitting. Jet’s gaze lifted to her, a sad crease drawing at her brows as she lifted her own to him, “Sokka told me that you suspected I did,”

“I didn't take you for the poisoning type, but people can surprise you,” much like the Prince had and his uncle.  _ His _ Uncle of all people had been the one to really open his eyes after all these years. The General of the Fire Nation, retired and owned a tea-shop where he brought smiles to everybody’s faces, even Jets.

He sighed softly through his nose, “Like I said to Sokka, Zuko’s trying to help and make up for what he’s done,” the man tilted his head, resting his chin in his hand with his elbow digging into his knee. He was glad that it’d been confirmed that she’d had no clue as to what the water was at first, but he still wanted to at least try and convince them that Zuko wasn't all bad.  _ Honestly, he wouldn’t have gone out of his way to say it if the Prince could have spoken for himself at the time. _

“And I said it’s too late for tha-,” Sokka started firmly.

“No, he’s right,” Katara cut him short, the boy gawking at her and was about to continue, but the sad expression she gave him appeared to stop him in his tracks, “We’re not going to get anywhere if we’re at each other's throat all the time. Zuko’s training Aang and-... he’s doing a good job,”  _ he was. The Avatar had already gotten the hang of a combo move that caused minimal damage and was best for a takedown rather than a barbeque. _

“I can’t forgive him, and I know that he didn't take our mother away, but he’s still the one that chased us, hurt us and managed to capture Aang,” she added after a moment, her expression and tone glum and gloomy, “I’ll decide when he’s made up for what he did,” Katara mentioned firmly, the brunette sighing again, but with more exasperation to his huff.

“Leave the past where it is. You can’t change what happened, only what  _ will,” _ he grumbled as he forced himself to his feet and stretched out the tired stiffness in his bones, planning to get back to Zuko and sleep, maybe use him as a pillow during the night.  _ Luckily, they were de-poisoned, but it really took it out of the two to try and fight it and cough everything back up after Toph did her thing. _

“You’re starting to sound like the old guy,”  _ speak of the devil. _ He glanced towards her, seeing the smirk on her lips. It was contagious, a smirk drawing at his own with a scoff leaving him.

“What can I say. He’s got some great phrases,” Jet shrugged, pocketing his hands before he turned away and took a step, stopping as a thought came to mind. He turned to stare over his shoulder at the group, “At least apologize to him for the water. It wasn't your fault, but he wasn't the intended target either. He got poisoned because he joined us,” he finished, seeing the realization on their faces that they were the indirect cause.

_ It wasn't fair on them, but it wasn't fair that the Prince was treated so badly during the whole fiasco when Aang was coughing up a lung from the poisoned water. _

He strode away and headed back into the rotten building, making his way back into his little space between the wall and the Prince, stretching out and turning towards Zuko to see that he was still asleep and none the wiser of the conversation he’d just had with the others. There was no telltale tightness to his brow that was there when he was awake.

Jet eyed him warmly, reaching out and draping his arm over the Firebenders waist, the other seemingly responding in his sleep by cuddling up closer, his forehead lightly pressing against his upper chest beneath his chin. Closing his eyes, the brunette let out an easy breath, growing comfortable enough that he was already on the verge of falling asleep.

\---

The next thing that woke him was the blinding shine from whatever the sun was reflecting off of hitting him in the face, Jet groaning sharply and burying his face in his pillow, the warm scent catching him off guard until he reluctantly pulled back and saw that it was the Princes’ hair. Somewhere within the night, Zuko must have turned over, leaving them in a spooning position.

He stifled a yawn and relaxed, letting himself fall back into half-awareness with his face pressed against the younger mans’ hair again. He felt as comfortable as he had within his dream, the warmth, the familiarity. He’d _ never slept beside any of his men and if he had, it was the younger ones that woke up from a nightmare. Even then, he’d never actually slept, not so used to sharing a bed, but this… Jet was far more relaxed than he’d thought he would be. Especially with a Firebender and Prince of the Fire Nation. _

A yawn finally broke between his lips, Jet inhaling and exhaling louder than he’d thought as the body beside him groaned softly and proceed to turn over, their positions moving just slightly with the brunette turning to lie on his back, the prince half-on top of him with a leg resting over his own.  _ The fact that the Prince was perfectly fine with this much contact and intimacy while sleeping and refused to even cuddle while awake was exasperating. If only he’d willingly cuddle with him whenever Jet wanted him to. _

Another yawn threatened to claw open his mouth, the brunette trying hard to not let it as he knew it’d likely wake the other young man. He couldn’t have that, not while he was so comfortable against him in his sleep to not realize that he was sleeping on a person, let alone the Freedom Fighter. He was always guarded after he realized that he’d done something either sexual or intimate with him.  _ It was always adorable too. But sadly, his adorably guarded demeanour never got him any cuddling, kissing or anything akin to either when he was like that-. _

“Alright! Wake up! Everybody, up and attam!”  _ he was going to drown the water tribe idiot. _ Jet sent a disgruntled glare towards Sokka as he swiftly came around the corner, having been awake before them. He seemed perfectly chipper despite not being a morning person.

“I was poisoned, lemme sleep longeeeeer~,” the Airbender groaned from where he was wrapped up in one of the spare blankets, his head being covered by the fabric.

On his side, the Prince shifted, groaning and burying his face further against the brunette, an arm draping across his chest with a soft curse regarding Sokka being burned alive if he woke him up so early and like that again.  _ Honestly, it was both funny and a little intimidating to hear. _ He remembered being threatened with that himself while he was his guard back at the palace.

“Everybody get up! We’re being attacked! Fire nation!” as soon as they heard that though, the three swiftly climbed to their feet in haste, hearts racing, blood pumping and mindset to fight. They all rushed past the water tribe boy, turning the corner to see-...

-To see Toph with a proud smile on her face and a giggling Katara cooking whatever breakfast she was making.

“Morning, sleepyheads,” the youngest girl chuckled through the two words, her arms crossing and making her appear that much more proud of her little trick on them.

“Not cool,” Jet finally yawned, letting his tiredness show through now that he didn't have the Firebender lying against him. He stretched, tension tightening and then releasing comfortably, a sigh leaving him as he let his arms fall, one of them dropping against the Princes’ shoulders before they made their way over.

“Have you ever heard the phrase, ‘the boy who cried snapping-turtle wolf’?” the Airbender groaned tiredly as he dragged himself over for his breakfast as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters aren't going to be so long after this one. It's hard keeping up with 3k plus when I have commissions to work on.


	13. Chapter 13

He was used to being stared at and analyzed, especially with the Avatar’s group, considering what he’d done to them over the last months and what he’d intended to do from the start until not all that long ago. But this… was different, or at least the heat behind it felt different.

The morning had been normal enough save for the Earthbenders false announcement of a Firebenders attack. He’d joined them for breakfast, cautiously drank some water and ate with them. He’d stopped and petted the Bison after the creature made a sound of need, clearly out for some attention. If he hadn’t known the Avatar as well as he did, he’d assume that he rarely gave the beast attention.

He helped in clearing up the space, bagging what he could and their belongings while Jet and Sokka were scavenging for snacks and maybe even a meal for later. They didn't have a lot of time left and they weren’t that far from Ba Sing Se. Only a few more hours and he could see his uncle again.

Though, as he was tying the sheets and tents to the back of the Bison, that was where the  _ ‘norm’ _ stopped.

The Prince had just finished tying the sturdy knot when he felt the movements behind him, not really thinking any different about his…  _ companions? _ He hadn’t bothered getting buddy-buddy with them other than the Avatar and maybe the Earthbender, though the former was more of a one-sided thing that appeared to draw him from his defensive shell. Zuko was far more neutral than friendly.

“Tents are tied,” he mentioned softly before letting the ropes go and making his way towards the edge of the saddle-.

“Zuko, wait,” he abruptly paused, slightly surprised to realize which one of them was there before he glanced around and saw the Water tribe girl sitting there, looking more than a little hesitant and reluctant. She had this look on her face that made him falter just slightly, something akin to guilt.  _ He had to be wrong. None of them had shown any sign of guilt towards him from the start, nor did he expect it. _

“I’m sorry,”  _ Or he wasn't wrong… _ Zuko furrowed his brow, eyeing her with a tad more hesitance evident in his posture. She could see it, he knew she could, “About the poisoned water. I didn't know and… I guess it made me look pretty bad, like I would actually do something like that,” she’d sugar-coated it, but his accusations, as heatless as they had been, had been fuelled by Jet’s anger, “What I’m saying, is that I’m sorry you got poisoned because you were with us,”

“It was an accident,” the Prince shrugged, noting her immediate surprise that followed his words, “You didn't know,” he added as he turned back towards the saddle edge and climbed over it before dropping gracefully, landing in a crouch.

“But…” her voice followed as he stood, a ‘thump’ sound landing beside him. Glancing around, he saw her at his side again, still surprised, “You were poisoned.  _ I _ filled your water sac!” it almost sounded as if she  _ wanted _ him to blame her somehow, if only to make up for it in some way.

“I don’t blame you. I blame the vender that poisoned the water,” he clarified, blinking neutrally at her, “Besides, they were trying to kill you, not me,” he shrugged again before turning away and heading back towards where they’d laid out camp, eyeing the surroundings to be sure that they hadn’t forgotten anything.

“You could’ve died and it would’ve been my fault,” her voice rose slightly, the Prince still going about searching for anything that they might have missed. So far, it hadn’t seemed like it. He tried being thorough.

“But I didn't die and you had no idea-,” he was soon cut off, stopping in his tracks when she was suddenly in front of him, looking stern and very…  _ Mom _ -like. Her hands were on her hips and her posture was strong, a ‘don’t mess with me’ look on her face.

“Can you just take the apology? You’re making this complicated!” Zuko blinked at her in surprise, unsure of what to do or say. The situation wasn't that cut and dry and he had no idea how to reply to this version of the girl.

“Uh… Sorry-,”

“No! I’m the one who’s supposed to be apologizing! Not you!” the Prince flinched slightly, feeling her finger jab his chest. She really felt strongly about this apparently. He shrunk back slightly, not used to deal with this type of interaction. Honestly, he’d never had anyone be this forward with him on this type of matter.

“Sor-,” Zuko shut himself up in an instant when he saw her expression deepen expectedly. Instead, he decided to appease her, no matter the fact that it really wasn't her fault, “Okay,” the Prince sighed softly, resigning to her and watching the relief ease into her posture, a heavier sigh leaving her.

“I’m sorry that I poisoned you,” she spoke slowly and calmly, the Prince eyeing her again after the words she’d used, still blaming herself by the sounds of it.

“But you-,” again, he shut himself up with the look of warning on her face, Zuko clearing his throat a tad sheepishly, “... Thank… you?” he offered instead, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly from having to hold off from voicing his own opinion on the matter. He didn't blame her in the least, nor any of the others. From what he could tell, they’d never had the twisted  _ want _ to purposely kill anyone.

\----------

Zuko had left it there as everyone returned and gathered upon the Bisons back, taking her apology despite his feelings and common sense telling him that it wasn't anyone’s fault save for the one that poisoned the water. It wasn't as if she had the mind for murder, none of them did. They had the capability, sure, but not the mind. Jet… maybe, very likely, but none of the others.

Quirking a brow as a sudden realization came to mind. The Prince hadn’t really heard about the brunette's past. Aang had mentioned once that Jet had been against them at one point and had been willing to do something that the Avatar hadn’t wanted to explain. But that was generally it. Other than that, Zuko didn't know that much about him.

He glanced to his side where the Freedom Fighter was sat, an arm on the Bisons saddle rim directly behind the princes’ back, his side pressed to the Firebenders, thighs against each other.  _ Even the blindest or most oblivious could see that there was something between the two. _ Zuko hadn’t bothered making the usual distance to avoid any suspicion this time, especially with how stubborn the brunette had appeared that morning about cuddling or general contact.

He wasn't entirely sure as to what brought it on, but Jet had been oddly needy with physical contact after they woke up. Had it been something  _ he _ had done? … They were…  _ cuddling _ that morning… It could have been that. Zuko wasn't exactly the cuddle-buddy type, so it was rare when he hugged anyone.

“Hey,” the Prince whispered, trying to catch the other's attention. The brunette hummed softly and glanced towards him, blinking blankly, “Why’re you all cuddly today?” he asked just as quietly, as straight-faced as ever, but Jet...

The Freedom Fighter scoffed and started laughing, shoulders bouncing. One look across the saddle and he could see the others staring between them, brows quirked, confused and questioning.

“It’s not funny,” Zuko growled, elbowing Jet in the side and shifting away. He didn't plan on having to deal with the idiot when he didn't take the situation seriously. It was a question, not a joke. What was so funny about it?!

“C’mon, sorry. I’m sorry,” he brunette chuckled softly, voice a tad gritty from laughing. He felt the hand on his shoulder, the Prince huffing softly and still keeping his gaze away from him. He crossed his arms and continued looking over the side of the Bison, the hand shaking his shoulder lightly with a soft ‘C’mon’ leaving the other boy.

“Wasn't funny,” the Prince muttered quietly, not wanting the others to hear and thankfully, they all seemed to be going about their own business and chatting up front.  _ Fortunately, everyone appeared to give the two the back of the saddle and left them to their own devices. _

“Hearing you say ‘cuddly’ was the funny part,” Jet replied, getting all  _ cuddly _ again and sitting about as close as before. With the way they were positioned, the brunette had only needed to place an arm around his shoulder and slip again the rim of the saddle and they were half-lying there, looking all relaxed with the Prince involuntarily hugged up to the other’s side.  _ He silently promised to bruise his ribs before disembarking the Bison in Ba Sing Se. _

“My god, get another Bison saddle,” immediately Zuko gave the water tribe boy a stormy glare, a smirk drawing at the other boy's lips the moment he got a reaction. The moment he did, a few soft chuckles left the others on the saddle.

“What d’you mean? Why should they get another saddle? Appa’s one isn’t damaged, right?” the Avatar spoke from the head of the beast, appearing surprised and worried as he crawled over and checked the saddle itself.  _ Was he really that innocent? He hadn’t noticed the … Mood? _ Could he call this a mood? They were cuddling, Sokka was being an idiot, the others were  _ giggling _ .

“It’s not damaged. Sokka’s just jealous,” Jet spoke up, yet to move from their current position and not seeming as though he’d move any time soon. He seemed pretty comfortable tangled up with Zuko.  _ He’d say tangled because the brunette’s arm was around his shoulders and a leg had sneakily slipped under his own. _ They looked like the Lemur after it got caught up in the Avatars tent ropes.

“Am not!” Sokka argued, the smirk completely gone and replaced with a comical glare directed at the Firebenders cuddle-persistent pillow.

“Why’s he jealous?” the Avatar asked, ignoring the others’ outburst and denial, which only served to irritate the water tribe boy more and amused Zuko. Funnily enough, a loud groan left the other boy, hands reaching for his face with a loud ‘I’m not!’ leaving him.

“Sokka?” Jet directed smoothly to Aang’s question, as if  _ Sokka _ should answer that question.

It went on like that for a while, Aang trying hard to find out why Sokka was jealous, the two girls laughing at both the Avatar’s innocence and the water boys’ exasperation and denial. Even the Prince found it funny enough to let out a laugh here and there.  _ And through most of it, he hadn’t noticed the way Jet was watching him, a soft look on his face that meant far more than he could say. _

\----------

The Firebender gradually sat up from his position, stretching and arching his back until the tension and stiffness crawled from his muscles. The moment he went lax against the saddle again, now sitting, he took a glance around the saddle, noticing that everyone was asleep save for himself and Aang, who was sat facing them on the Bison’s head. They shared a look, both shrugging in unison.

They’d been flying for a while, and carefully, Zuko eased his way to the front of the saddle and then over it to relax by the Avatar, his back pressed against the furry hump of the beats front-shoulder blades. The wind was different there, heavier, but smoother, nothing blocking it.

“Maybe they didn't get a good night's sleep,” Aang theorized quietly, leaving them all be as he turned back around and faced the wind ahead, “They could have been worried about us the entire night. I know Katara and Sokka wouldn’t sleep if something happened to me,” he continued. The Prince eyed him, listening. He wasn't entirely sure whether they’d all lose sleep over  _ Zuko, _ though maybe Jet. It was debatable, but still possible.

“You and Jet seem really close now,” the Avatar added after a while of silence, Zuko flinching softly and snapping his gaze away, hiding his face as he felt a fleck of warmth reach his cheeks, “It’s great. I understand why the others were so… against you when you showed up, but everything’s smoothed over, right?”

“Yeah,” he answered a tad too quickly, the Prince’s jaw clenching. He swallowed and thought for a moment, blinking, “Sokka’s still… not trusting. The Earthbender and I seem fine. Katara apologized for the poisoned water,” the moment he heard the soft and rhetorical ‘huh…?’, he nodded exasperatedly, “Yeah, I know, but she wouldn’t let me ‘not’ take her apology,” he sighed.

“And Jet…” Zuko blinked, glancing away again. They were in a relationship, or at least he assumed as much. They were incredibly close, closer than he’d been with anyone else and what they did and how Jet gave him attention, and  _ that kind of attention, _ there was no chance that they  _ weren’t _ in some form of physical relationship. And… he’d admit to himself that he enjoyed him, he liked the time they spent together and the talking and mornings…  _ He liked the… cuddling. _

“I’ve seen that kind of face before,” Zuko jerked out of his momentary stupor and glanced towards the Avatar with a surprised expression, “I’m glad  _ you _ found it. You deserve it,” the Prince was shocked, genuinely shaken by the immense innocence and kindness, the soft and genuinely happy expression he was being given by the Avatar.

With everything that he’d been through with Zuko chasing him, capturing him, treating him like a golden ticket back into his fathers’ graces and the Princely title… and he’d thought that Zuko deserved his happiness. That… it… It felt like he was just punched full force by a man with a rock-bull’s strength.

“Thank you,” he squeaked out, eyes unfocused for the longest time.

More silence had followed, no awkwardness to be felt in the air and finally,  _ FINALLY, _ Zuko saw the walls of Serpent's pass, the long and jagged wall stretching for miles upon miles with Fire Nation ships along the outside, not willing to move and in all honesty, he’d wondered why until he saw the massive shadow of a serpent on their side of the wall, slithering beneath the water along the wall. It was huge.

“We’re here,” he heard Aang breathe, his expression somewhat neutral… forewarning to Zuko. He wasn't happy about something and he’d have to assume it was the fact that the Fire Nation was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have one Cat commission headshot to do, but other than that, I'm way freer to do what I want. A lot of my creativity was sapped, but I'm back. Uploads won't be as frequent as they were, but you'll get your chapters.
> 
> I refuse to let anything go unfinished, especially on my writing accounts. So even if I don't post for long spans of time, be sure to remember that I WILL finish this.


End file.
